Dangerous Secrets
by sensitive and tired
Summary: Raven Okumura is one of the new scholarship students. She lives on the bad side of town, with gangs taking up every corner, and she just can't seem to get a break. What's gonna happen when someone dangerous is targeting her and her friends? How will she survive if that someone goes to drastic measures to make her his? Or hers! [CURRENTLY RE-WRITING]
1. Chapter 1 (Arc 1: The Music Festival)

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OCs!**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I woke up to yelling and screaming just outside my apartment complex. I sighed angrily.

' _Another day in this shitty hellhole. Why do I even live here?_ '

Oh, right. Because my father's parents are jackasses who don't care if their granddaughter is living in one of the bad places of town because their son married someone else.

Huh. My life is so fucked up. Well, it could be worse, I guess.

Today, I was supposed to start at Ouran Academy, with one of my closest friends, Haruhi Fujioka.

We both had gotten scholarships to Ouran. She won one for something, I think it was academics. I won one for music.

She had started a couple days earlier since I had to clear up some issues dealing with the school.

The 'issues' being about my uniform. I couldn't afford one, so it was decided that I wear my regular clothes.

I sighed again as muffled noises came from outside my window. I quickly went to go and shut my blinds. You don't really want to see anything around here. It could get you into trouble. You don't want trouble around here.

I started walking to my closet when I bumped into to something small and fluffy.

"Slush!" I said as I picked him up. He barked and licked my cheek. I giggled and scratched behind his ears. I cooed at him as he looked at me with his large blue eyes.

He's just too adorable!

I set him back on the ground and walked to my closet.

I pulled out my favorite Fairy Tail hoodie, black jeans and a Naruto t-shirt with the Konoha symbol in white on the front.

I quickly got dressed and went to see if there was anything to eat.

' _Ugh. I have to go shopping this weekend._ '

You see, I live on my own, even though I'm only 17. I moved out a few years ago, and I've been making money performing at some of the local clubs. My father does give me money every month, but it's only about $1,000 every month or so.

Rent is cheap, but there's also groceries, band stuff, clothes etc. So, I'm not exactly poor, but I'm not rich either. I used to be, though, but that's another story entirely. I met Haruhi in public school. My mom didn't want me going to a private school, and I agreed. I didn't, and still don't, like rich snobs.

Anyway, I digress. I need to go, or I'll be late for the bus.

I panted a bit as I ran to the bus stop, and saw Haruhi stalling the bus driver for me.

' _Bless Haruhi! I thought I thought I wasn't going to make it!_ '

Once she saw me, she immediately got onto the bus. I followed after her.

"You're welcome for saving your spot on the bus." She said blankly.

She had on the Ouran Academy uniform. I blinked. ' _Since when could she afford the uniform?_ '

I nodded and she just shook her head. I could feel her exasperation coming in waves.

You see, I don't really speak much. In fact, I try to talk as little as possible, and frankly, this gets on Haruhi's nerves. I don't understand, though. Does it really matter if I speak or not? If I can give an answer with a nod, then what's the problem? I mentally sighed at my rant.

When we were in elementary school, I wasn't the most outgoing person, but I wasn't a complete introvert like I am now.

Two years after I started elementary school, my mother died in a car crash. A drunk driver hit her car on a stormy night.

I was in the car with her.

I was being extra fussy that day. Mom and I were driving to the pet store. She had gotten me a Siberian husky for my birthday back in September, and I wanted to get a new toy for him.

The truck came out of nowhere.

One minute we were driving normally, the next lights were flashing, and a blinding pain was running through my entire body.

I have scars almost everywhere on my body. The biggest runs from my right shoulder, all the way to my left hip.

She died just hours after the paramedics came.

I was barely hanging onto life.

Months after that I had nightmares almost every night.

Even now, years later, I still had nightmares where I wake up in tears or drenched in sweat.

I had thoughts like

' _Why didn't I die?_ '

' _Why did she have to die?_ '

' _Why did he kill her?_ '

It was about a year before I would even respond to people when they were trying to talk to me.

Another year until I said anything.

And another year before I started letting people in.

As we neared Ouran Academy, I shook my head of those thoughts. I wanted to be ready and focused for whatever awaited me at this new school.

I would be starting as a 3rd year. My father decided to put me in Ouran, but since I was living on my own, he convinced the school to give me a scholarship. I still couldn't figure out why he went to the trouble of doing that.

Back in my old school, the only friends I had were Robin and Sarah Jones. They're both a year younger than me, so we rarely hung out, but we are neighbors, so it wasn't really a problem.

I and Haruhi exited the bus and we walked towards Ouran Academy.

The first thing I noticed was that it was…. _pink_.

Very pink.

It was gross.

I hate the color pink.

Ew.

Anyway, aside from the _disgusting_ color, the building was pretty nice.

It had large buildings, huge windows, and even a garden.

I and Haruhi split up as we made our way to our classes.

My schedule looked something like this:

 **1st Period: History**

 **2nd Period: Science**

 **3rd Period: Math**

 **4th Period: Writing**

 **5th Period: Lunch**

 **6th Period: Art**

 **7th Period: Music**

 **8th Period: Free Period**

I had a pretty good schedule. I have trouble with math being so early, but I can get over it. I'm glad that art and music is one of the last things too. That means after art and music, I can finally go shopping.

My monthly allowance came in last night, so I'm all set to go shopping. I quickly head to history and see that I got there a bit early. Only a couple people were here, so I decided to pick a seat in the front. As soon as I sat down, everything went completely silent. I looked at the people who were here and they just stared at me like I was crazy.

' _What did I do?_ '

I shrugged and pulled out me sketchbook and phone. I plugged in my headphones, turned on my music, and started sketching something random.

The sketch turned out to be sort of a zombie bunny.

It had a dark colored button for its right eye, I'm planning on coloring it red, and it's left eye was missing. There were stitches running over its arms, legs and stomach. Part of its right ear was missing, while the left one was bent. A huge stitched smile was shown as a dark substance, blood, dripped from the corners of its mouth. In its paw was a meat cleaver, which was also covered in blood. The blood dripped onto the floor surrounding the bunny.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up to see a boy looking at me. He had blonde hair, and large, adorable brown eyes. He glanced down at my sketch and looked back up at me, giving me a curious look. I blushed and closed the book. He blinked and gave me a huge smile. His companion was freaking huge. He towered over the kid and had ruffled black hair and dark eyes. He gave me a blank look.

"Mister, you're sitting at our seat."

I blinked. That's why they were looking at me crazily. I didn't notice before, but most of the class seemed to be here, and most of the girls were either squealing about how adorable he was, or glaring at me.

' _Wait, **mister**?!_ ' I nodded and gathered my things. There seemed to be two other seats next to the one I was sitting in, so I took the one by the window.

' _If he thinks I'm a boy, so must the rest of the class_.' I thought, mentally sighing.

There was still a few minutes left until class started, so I plugged my headphones back into my ears and continued drawing.

' _What color should the bunny be? Maybe a teal or green?_ '

I felt movement next to me and looked over. The tall boy was sitting next to me, and when he felt me looking, he looked down at me.

I quickly looked away, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

' _Why am I blushing?_ ' I thought to myself as I pulled out my headphones.

He was still staring at me as the teacher walked in. He called me up to introduce myself.

"I'm Raven Okumura, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you," I said blankly.

I bowed and went back to my seat before they could ask any questions.

I heard whispers of 'how rude the new boy was acting' and 'how cute he is' from most of the girls.

I refrained from banging my head on the desk.

' _Fangirls._ ' I thought annoyed. ' _Just fucking great._ '

* * *

History couldn't have gone slower. If I even looked in the direction of a girl, they would immediately start squealing or blushing, or both. It was quickly getting annoying.

I tried to control my irritation, but it was difficult. The constant squealing was giving me a headache. When the bell was rung, I bolted out of the door, and into the hallway.

I didn't notice my sketching kit fall out of my bag.

The next class was science.

I mentally fist pumped. Science was a close second to music in my favorite classes.

I quickly made it to my class and picked a table in the back.

I looked into my bag to get my phone and sketchbook out when I noticed something missing.

' _My sketching kit!_ ' I mentally screamed.

' _I can't lose that!_ ' I started frantically searching for it when I heard noise next to me. It was a bag.

I looked up to see a girl with lightly tanned skin, a little lighter than my own, with brown, curly hair in a high ponytail. She had freckles and dark green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Erin Suzuki! It's nice to meet you!" she said excitedly. She had a light accent of something European. I couldn't really tell.

' _Maybe Spanish_ ' I thought to myself as I shook her outstretched hand.

I nodded. "Raven Okumura."

She smiled and said, "I'm your lab partner. The teacher is really laid back with the introductions, so you don't have to go up if you don't feel like it.''

I nodded again and shot her a questioning look.

"Oh, yeah. Today, we're starting the chapter on chemistry! You came at the exactly the right time! This is when the fun experiments start!"

My lips twitched upwards at her naturally bubbly attitude, but I could tell she was nervous. Her back was rigid, and she kept fidgeting with her dress sleeves.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked. She jumped and whipped her head over to me.

" I'm not nervous!" she said loudly. The students who were here already turned to look at her. She blushed and just waved a hand at them. They went back to their own conversations.

"Thanks for that." She mumbled sarcastically. My lips twitched as I turned to face the front.

The teacher came in a couple minutes later, and we got started on the lesson.

After class was over, she asked to see my schedule. It turns out, we both have music, science free periods. She waved goodbye as she went to English.

* * *

Math was a pain in the ass. Girls wouldn't shut the hell up, and some of the boys were glaring at me the **_entire_** time like it was somehow my fault that all the girls were fangirling over me! Technically it was, but they act like I actually **_enjoy_** hearing the annoying squeals and shouts.

Thankfully, that nightmare ended quickly, and I headed to writing.

When I got into writing, I noticed that there were only a few people were there, like seven or eight? Apparently, not many people like writing.

I loved writing.

Usually, after I get done with a drawing, I make up a story to go with it. Short stories, but nonetheless stories.

Thank goodness I didn't have to do an introduction since there were so few people.

Instead of desks, there were small tables that could hold about three people at the most.

I immediately sat next to Erin, who was already engrossed with her story, that she didn't notice me walking in.

She jumped when I sat down. I nodded at her and took out my own notebook. I glanced to the spot in my bag where my kit should be and mentally sighed.

I still hadn't found the darn thing, and I think I might have left it in history.

I shook my head. Now was the time for writing, not worrying about my lost kit.

I took out my pen and started thinking of something to write about. Sitting on the table was a small red bucket labeled writing prompts, and I chose one randomly.

 _Dragons- Mythical beast who could destroy villages and attack kingdoms for gold and jewels. Write a short story of a dragon. Must write at least three pages._

I smirked. Dragons? This was almost too easy. I opened my sketchbook and flipped to the page where I drew a dragon on it. I got to work after looking at it.

* * *

Soon enough, it was lunchtime. I gathered my things and moved to get up when I felt something pull on my sleeve." Raven?"

I looked down to see Erin holding onto something… my sketching kit!

I shot her a look that meant 'explain'

"While I was in English, Mori-sempai gave me this and said it was yours."

I looked at her confused. "Who?"

She looked at me like I just said, 'let's go rob a bank!'

"You don't know who the host club is?!"

' _Host Club? Why does that sound familiar?_ '

Oh, Haruhi had said that she had to join some Host Club because of some vase she broke.

She continued, babbling about how, and I quote 'how extremely hot they were' and how she would love to 'jump one of the hosts'

I couldn't hold back a chuckle as she smiled in triumph.

"I made you laugh! Ha!" she said laughing herself.

She then got an idea, as she grabbed ahold of my arm.

"I'm taking you to the Host Club!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OCs!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"After school, I'm taking you to see the Host Club!" Erin said, completely ignoring my look.

I sighed and shook my head.

' _There's no point in arguing with her now. I'll try to talk her out of it later._ '

We both headed to lunch, and when we walked in, some girls started squealing.

I sweatdropped when Erin looked at me quizzically. " Don't ask," I muttered as I pointed to a table in the back, signaling to her that I'll wait there while she gets her lunch.

She nodded, and we parted ways. While I was walking towards our table, I spotted Haruhi.

I waved at her, and she smiled back. Then I noticed two boys standing next to her. They looked like they were fighting. One had bubble gum pink hair, and the other had sky blue hair.

' _Interesting choice of colors._ ' I thought, slightly amused.

I sat at our table, and while waiting, I pulled out my sketchbook and kit. Just as I was about to put in my headphones, there was a huge shadow covering me. I looked up to see, who I'm assuming was 'Mori-sempai'.

"Thank you," I said, glancing at my sketchbook kit. He nodded. Then something jumped on his back.

I blinked, realizing it was that kid from before in history.

"Did you get your sketching kit back?" the boy hanging from Mori's shoulders said.

I nodded and showed him the kit. He smiled and asked "Are you going to visit the Host Club? I'd like to talk to you more!" he said sweetly. I swear there were pink flowers around his face when he said that.

Before I could answer, Erin had walked over. ' _Uh, oh._ ' I thought as she came over.

She smiled, but I didn't like the way she smiled like that like she was planning something.

I mentally sighed. I was about to explain that I was busy and had a bus to catch, but before I could say anything, Erin appeared. It seems like she overheard the last bit of our conversation.

"Of course, she'll come! We were actually planning to go today too, right Raven?" she said with an 'innocent' grin.

I felt a vein twitch on my head. ' _I don't have fucking time for this._ ' I was about to say otherwise, but when I looked at the kid's face, I couldn't say no.

I nodded, and Erin smiled. Then it looked like the kid remembered something.

"We never introduced ourselves did we, Takashi?" he said looking up at Takashi.

Takashi shook his head. The kid smiled. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is Takashi Morinozuka. You can just call us Honey and Mori."

I nodded. Before anyone could say anything, Honey disappeared. I blinked to see if I was imagining it, but I wasn't.

I looked over at the commotion, and I saw Honey being tossed around by the two boys from earlier.

Before I knew it, I had jumped in and grabbed Honey. I landed safely on the other side and checked to see if he was alright.

"That was so cool, Rave-chan!" Honey said in awe. I blinked and gave a small smile. I shook my head and set him back down. Mori and Erin had come over to see if we were both alright.

I waved off Erin's concerns and ruffled Honey's hair. He giggled and hugged my waist.

He let go and latched onto Mori's shoulders. When he looked at me, he seemed to be saying 'Thank you' I nodded. They both walked back to their table. We walked back to our table.

"Do you even have a lunch?" Erin asked worriedly. My stomach shoes to growl at that exact moment. "You can have some of mine, and no buts about it!" she said sternly, seeing as I was about to protest. I sighed and chuckled to myself.

I ate some of her lunch, and we talked about small stuff.

"Why were the girls squealing before?" she asked. I sighed and told her that they think I'm a boy.

She blinked in shock. "You're not a boy?" she whispered yelled. I nodded, and she tried to frantically apologize, but I waved it off.

I checked my phone. It was time for my next class.

I headed off to art, and when I entered, I saw that there were a lot of people this time.

' _Guess they thought taking art would be one of the easy classes._ ' I mentally sighed.

I got another headache while I was doing introductions. Half the class, mostly the girls, were squealing and blushing, while the other half, mostly the boys, were glaring at me.

' _This is going to be a long class._ '

I thought art was going to be fun and relaxing.

Boy, was I wrong.

Between the boys glaring at me, and girls fangirling over me, I had a huge headache by the end of the class. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out of class, heading to one of the music rooms.

Music always helped me relax, so I quickly found an empty room. I had dropped off my guitar in the office yesterday, and I looked to see if this was the room.

' _Bingo!_ '' My guitar case was sitting next to a stand. I picked it up and looked for a place to set up. There was a good spot by the window, so I set up over there.

I took a moment to think about the song Robin wanted me to practice. I couldn't remember, so I took out my phone to see what she texted me last night.

Robin, Sarah and I had started a band with her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. I am the lead guitarist, and singer, Robin plays the keyboard, piano and violin. She's also the manager and Sarah is the tech person. Her ex used to play the drums, but after he cheated, he was promptly kicked out by us. We've been looking for a drummer ever since. That whole fiasco happened about two weeks ago.

' _Here it is!_ ''

The song is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. We're doing a small concert at the neighborhood's Music Festival, and we've been practicing nonstop. We're gonna do three performances. ' _So Cold_ ' by Breaking Benjamin, ' _Killing Me Inside_ ' by Crossfade and ' _Mama_ ' by My Chemical Romance.

I visited America one summer, and ever since I heard their music, I've been obsessed with it. Robin used to live in America when she was little, but her family moved out here a couple years before I checked into this apartment complex.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I looked to see who it was.

"Raven? Are you okay? You've been staring into space for the past five minutes." Erin said looking at me worriedly. I shook my head and noticed she had drumsticks in her hand. My eyes widened.

"You play the drums?" I asked, an idea already forming in my head. She nodded.

"Do you want to be in our band?" I asked bluntly. Her eyes widened in shock, but I could tell she was thinking it over.

"Who else is in the band?"

"My friend Robin, she's the keyboardist, but she's also the manager and Sarah, bass player and tech of the group. I'm the lead guitarist and singer." I said. She looked shocked again. I looked at her confused.

"This is the most I've heard you speak the whole day!" She said surprised. I blinked. She was right, but music is one of my passions, and I usually get really talkative while talking about music.

"We're short one band member, and we need a drummer. We're playing at my neighborhood's Music Festival." She nodded, and after a few minutes, she smiled.

"I'll do it!" I nodded at her, but I could practically feel my excitement rising. We didn't have to cancel after all!

"Oh, and one more thing, The Host Club is canceled for the day, so we'll have to go tomorrow." I nodded and started showing her the songs we were going to perform.

Soon enough, music was over, but we decided to stay and talk for a bit. I told her about my likes, dislikes, my apartment, about Slush, Haruhi (I didn't tell her that Haruhi was a girl though), Robin and Sarah. I glossed over my family situation and my mother. I still couldn't talk about that.

I've never been this talkative in a long time. It actually feels pretty nice. I can already tell that Erin is going to be one of my closest friends at Ouran.

We parted ways after we were ready to go home. I texted Robin about our new drummer and told Erin that we would meet up again at the end of the week. We exchanged numbers and I headed home. Today wasn't so bad after all. I headed up to my apartment and as soon as I walked in, I was bombarded by Slush.

I giggled and scratched behind his ears, before setting him down. I put my bag down on one of my chairs and went to change into my pajamas. There was no way I was going to go shopping now, it's too late for that. They were an oversized t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats. I plugged in my phone to charge it and turned on my laptop. I put my music on, made sure that was charging too, and took my glasses off. I whistled for Slush to come to me. He jumped on the bed and curled up next to my chest. I flipped the lights off and listened to my music.

"Goodnight Slush." He barked in return, and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll try to update every Thursday or Friday from now on! And thanks for the two reviews I got from kpacademygirl and naes151!

Now, on to the chapter!

 **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing obnoxiously. I groaned and slammed my hand on top of the snooze button. I laid there for a few minutes, before sitting up. I whistled and Slush came trotting over.

He barked happily and tried to jump on the bed. I chuckled when he was struggling, and decided to help him. I grabbed him and set him on the bed. He barked again and nuzzled my stomach.

I laughed and pet his head. I pushed the covers off of me and looked at the time.

' _It's 5:45 now, so if I jump in the shower now, I'll have about fifteen minutes until Robin is coming over to talk to me about Erin._ '

I nodded and got up. I went into my closet and pulled out my favorite midnight blue hoodie, black muscle tee, and black skinny jeans with a silver chain.

I laid out my clothes on the bed and grabbed my towel. I headed into the bathroom to take my shower. I made sure to bring my laptop in with me, so I can listen to music while I shower.

I turned off the water and pushed the shower curtain to the side. I checked my laptop for the time.

' _5:57. Well, Robin will have to wait for breakfast, I guess._ '

I wiped the steam from the mirror.

' _Do I really look like a boy?_ ' I thought frowning.

I have short black hair that reaches my chin, and my bangs are extra fluffy. I smiled as I ran my fingers through them. The other half of my head is shaved, but it's starting to grow back, there's already a little scruff starting to form.

I have a mole in the corner of my right eye, and three silver piercings in each ear. I have a light tan and usually wear thick rimmed, black glasses.

I wear baggy hoodies and dark-colored jeans, so I guess I look like a boy, and my voice is kinda deep too. _Sigh_ , this isn't really helping my self-esteem, at all.

I sighed as I heard knocking on my door. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my apartment door. Robin stood there, holding her gray book bag, and when she looked at me she sighed.

"Guess I have to wait for breakfast?" she said sadly.

I nodded and walked back to my bedroom. I shut the door and got dressed.

When I walked back out, Robin was already going through the cabinet looking for something.

"Let's hurry up and discuss this, I know you have school today too," Robin said.

I nodded gratefully. The bus comes at around 7:15, so I still have a good hour and fifteen minutes left. I started gathering ingredients to make waffles. I looked up a recipe online, and they were pretty easy to make. They were ready a few minutes later. I set a plate up for each of us and sat down. She moved her bag to the side, and quickly finished her waffles. I slowly started eating mine.

"So, who is this new drummer you told me about?" she asked. We talked for a little while longer, before she looked at the time.

"It's almost time for you to go to school. You should probably get ready to leave. The bus comes a half-hour early on Thursdays." She said as she gathered her things.

I blinked, surprised I forgot that. I looked at the clock. It was already 6:40! Completely forgetting to clean up, I ran to find my boots.

I ran back to my room and threw things into my bag. I grabbed my phone and headed towards the door. Robin had already left for school and put away our dirty dishes. I mentally thanked her and headed out of my room. I practically ran out of my apartment after quickly locking the door.

' _Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry!_ '

I had just arrived at the bus stop when the bus pulled up.

' _Thank goodness!_ ' I thought relieved. I jumped onto the bus and found my seat in the back. I didn't see Haruhi when I got on the bus. I shrugged. She might've gotten a ride. As soon as the bus arrived a few blocks from Ouran, I got off.

I saw Erin walking towards the school, so I ran up to her. She jumped when I put a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw it was me. She smiled and kept walking. We walked in a comfortable silence until we arrived at Ouran.

"Hey, Raven?" I looked over at Erin and noticed that she had stopped walking. I turned to look at her when she spoke.

"Do you think you can come with me Saturday to this party my parents are forcing me to go to? I just need someone to go with." She said quickly, her eyes pointedly looking at the ground.

I mentally smiled at how embarrassed she looked. I nodded. "Of course," I said.

She grinned widely and hugged me. I was shocked at first, but then hesitantly, hugged her back. I patted her head and looked down at her. She was a few inches shorter than me. She let go after a few moments and rushed off into Ouran.

I shook my head and chuckled. She's just too adorable.

I calmly walked into Ouran, unaware of three sets of eyes glaring at Erin's retreating figure.

I sighed when I arrived in history. The girls immediately started squealing and fangirling. I sighed heavily and sat at my seat. Honey and Mori were already there when I sat down.

Honey smiled.

"Hello Rave-chan!" he said happily. I smiled softly and nodded. I nodded to Mori, and he gave a small nod back.

' _He reminds me of Sarah._ ' I thought. I sat down, ignoring the irritating squeals of the girls behind us. I sighed and got out my notebook. I'm not terrible in history, but it never hurts to take notes. I'd say that I'm pretty good in everything, but math. I do get by, though.

I took out my pencil, but suddenly felt got the chills. I shivered. It felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked around, only to see a girl with long blonde hair, and dark eyes. She was staring at me, and when I turned to look at her, she smiled and waved.

I didn't wave back but turned back around. I could still feel her staring at me, but opted to ignore the bad feeling bubbling in my chest. I just hope this isn't going to continue because it won't end well. I know a stalker when I see one, and this girl is starting to show the signs of one in the making.

Flashes of memories invaded my mind. I gripped my pencil hard, trying to slow down my breathing. I will not think of _him_ right now. _I moved past it. **He is gone, and won't come back.**_

I kept repeating this inside my head until my breathing evened out. I felt two pairs of eyes on me and saw Honey and Mori looking at me, concerned.

"Rave-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked. I blinked and shook my head.

"I'm fine," I said softly. He didn't look convinced but decided not to push. He nodded and turned to face the teacher who had just walked in. Mori was still looking at me. I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

He blinked and nodded uncertainly. The teacher started talking and I focused on his lecture. I could still feel that girl staring at me, though. She really creeped me out, and I hope that I don't see her outside of class.

Something tells me that I'll be seeing her more often, and this makes me nervous.

After class was over, Honey and Mori walked over to me.

"Rave-chan? You're still coming over to the host club, right?" he asked. I thought for a moment but shrugged.

"Depends," I said quietly. I like to keep my voice quiet. I just don't like to talk loudly. Although, I love to just blast my music when I'm cleaning or wearing my headphones. I've been surrounded by music my whole life. My mom loved music. Whenever she could, she sang at any event she could go to. Birthdays, weddings, sporting events, you name it, she sang at. She's the one who shared my love for music in the family. My father didn't mind but didn't try to join in when we asked.

I sighed quietly, but apparently, not quiet enough.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling well?" Honey asked looking at me. I blinked.

"I'm fine." I said. Before he could say anything else, I hurried towards my next class.

* * *

I knew it. I knew it! She's fucking following me everywhere! Along with her three lackeys. I've never been so anxious in my entire freaking life! I don't want _it_ to happen again. Not again.

To explain, the girl from history, showed up in almost every single one of my classes! Science, math and art. I still don't know who she is, but she needs to stop. I want to tell her, but I stop myself. If I'm wrong, and I could be, it would be a huge error to accuse someone without proof.

And right now? I have none.

So I just have to sit and wait until she slips up. I sighed. The school day was over, and now I'm outside of Music Room #3, waiting for Erin to show up. I heard footsteps coming, and I looked back to see who it was.

Erin was walking with Haruhi towards me. I blinked surprised to see them there, but shook it off, since I haven't seen Haruhi since I got on the bus yesterday.

As they were approaching, I heard the end of their conversation.

' _So, Erin now knows that Haruhi is a girl._ ' I thought to myself. I shrugged and walked towards them.

"Where have you been?" I asked. Erin sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"I ran into Haru-chan here, and she helped me put all my stuff into my bag in the other music room. And we just started talking, and now I know that she's a girl." Erin said. I nodded and looked over at Haruhi. I ruffled her short hair, and she swatted my hand away, sending me an annoyed look.

"So, Raven, are you ready to meet the Host Club? Let me warn you, they're really …special." Haruhi trailed off uncertainly. I shrugged and gestured toward the door. They nodded and we walked to the door and opened it.

" ** _Welcome._** "


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the views, follows and favorites!

And if you can, drop a review, please!

 **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

" _ **Welcome.**_ " I blinked as a blinding light hit my face. I coughed as rose petals flew into my face.

' _I hate roses._ ' I thought annoyed as the light faded and there stood Honey, Mori, and four other boys. There was the blonde one sitting on a chair, the two boys I saw in the cafeteria yesterday, and a boy with glasses. The blonde one stood up.

"Haruhi? Where have you been? You're twenty minutes late." He said as he walked over to us. He looked at Erin, smiled, and grabbed her hand. She didn't blush, in fact, she looked uncomfortable with Blondie.

She quickly removed her hand and stepped back. Blondie looked shocked but tried to shake it off.

"Princess, what is your name?" he asked, smiling a charming smile. This time, Erin did blush.

"Erin Suzuki, 2nd year." She said quietly. Blondie smiled and introduced himself as Tamaki Suoh. He then turned to me and looked shocked.

"And you are...?" he asked I blinked and looked up at him.

"Raven Okumura," I said quietly. Two pairs of elbows landed on my shoulders. I blinked, then looked left and right. The two boys from the cafeteria, but with their natural hair color. Could you say it was orange? No, not exactly orange, like a copper? I mentally shrugged.

"The scholar- "-ship student?" The left twin said as the right twin finished. I shrugged off their elbows and headed over to Honey and Mori. I heard them complain about how rude I was. Haruhi said to leave me alone, and the wins started asking questions about me. Haruhi tried getting out of it, but the twins kept bothering her until Tamaki came over. Honey smiled at me as I walked over while Mori nodded.

"I'm so happy you came, Rave-chan! Do you like cake?" he asked. I could feel excitement bubble up in my chest as I nodded, and smiled a little. I love sweets! Although I prefer ice cream, I still love cake. He grinned widely and grabbed my hand, leading me over to a small table with a cart sitting next to it.

In the background, I could hear the boy with glasses, Kyoya Otori, introduce everybody.

I sat down in one of the chairs as Honey pushed the cart closer to me. When I saw what was on there, I swear sparkles appeared around me. I saw many different kinds of cake. Chocolate, strawberry, white, lime, blueberry, raspberry, blackberry there was just so much!

I immediately headed straight for the chocolate raspberry cake with white frosting. I cut a slice and dug in. Now, I know there must have been sparkles. This cake was delicious!

Unaware of my surroundings, I didn't notice Honey and Mori looking at me with surprised faces. Mori's face had a small blush too. Light bulbs went off above their heads as they looked at each other.

In the background, Erin was talking quietly, along with a few other girls, with Kyoya. Haruhi was entertaining her guests. The customers had come in a few minutes after we came in. The twins were doing some weird 'brotherly love' act I heard about. I think their names were Hikaru and Karou Hitachin. Tamaki was entertaining his guests too. Some of Honey and Mori's guests arrived too. I did my best to just eat my cake and listen to music, but ever once in a while, Honey brought me into the conversation.

After I was done with my cake, I checked my watch. I blinked. ' _Crap, I need to go! Robin's supposed to meet me at my apartment!_ '

I looked at Honey as I got up. I waved, and gathered my things. I nodded at Mori, before heading over towards the door. Erin looked at me, and I waved goodbye. She smiled and waved back before continuing her conversation with Kyoya. I raised an eyebrow at that but shook it off.

I ran out of the school. The bus was gonna come in five minutes, and I didn't want to miss the bus. It was too late. As soon as I arrived at the bus stop, the bus pulled off. I sighed and headed back to Ouran.

I didn't want to have to walk, but I don't want to ask Erin. I don't want to be a burden. I sighed and headed back into the school. I might as well get my things.

* * *

As I was walking out of Ouran, Honey and Mori were standing outside, waiting for their ride. I walked past them, hoping that they won't ask questions. I was wrong.

"Rave-chan? You're still here?" Honey asked. I froze and nodded. He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Why?" I sighed and decided to tell them.

"I missed my bus," I said, looking pointedly at my boots. I didn't see their shocked and worried faces. "Are you going to walk?" Honey asked worriedly. I nodded again, and they fell silent.

"Where do you live?" This time, it was Mori who asked, and his voice was surprisingly deep. I had a small blush on my face after he spoke. I looked up to see him staring at me, concerned.

"A few streets from Haruhi's place, near the diner they have over there," I said. They looked worried and shocked again. "But Rave-chan! That's almost 12 miles from here!?" Honey said shocked. I shrugged sheepishly and looked at my boots again.

"We can take you home," Mori said finally, after a long silence. I looked up, about to protest, but he had a hard, stubborn look in his eyes. I knew I couldn't win this one. I nodded and Honey cheered. I only had a small glance, but I swore Mori just smiled.

When their limo came. I put my stuff in the trunk, but still carried my pack. I had brought my guitar, my duffle containing a change of clothes, snacks, water and my art supplies.

I told the driver the directions, and for the rest of the ride, talked to Honey. Well more like listened. Man! Can that boy talk! The closer we got to my apartment, the more dangerous and poor the neighborhoods got. When Honey looked outside, that worried look came back. Mori's face was unreadable, but I swear there was worry in his eyes. I tried to ignore Honey's looks, but it was difficult. Especially since his looks were directed towards me every few minutes. We finally arrived at my apartment. I got out of the limo and headed towards the back. I heard the limo door open, and assumed it was the driver coming out to help me, but I was wrong.

"Mori?" I asked confused. He grabbed my guitar case and duffel and jerked his head towards my apartment. I blinked and nodded dumbly. We walked up to the second floor where my apartment is.

' _Here we are, room 17._ ' I thought as I unlocked the door, and nodded for him to come in. He looked around as he walked in. It really wasn't much to look at. When you walked in, you walked into the kitchen, to the left was the 'living room'. If you took a right, you head towards the bathroom and my room.

He set the guitar case and duffel down by the kitchen table. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this." He looked at me for a moment, before giving a small smile back. I was surprised, and blushed, despite trying to hold it back. We stared at each other for a moment before I turned away, my face feeling red.

"See you tomorrow, Raven," Mori said. I blinked and felt my blush darken when he said my name. It was the first time he said my name.

"Goodbye…Takashi." I said quickly before shutting the door. I missed the look of surprise and a small blush on his cheeks.

His footsteps faded away before I heard a small chuckle. Standing in front of me was a girl with a high, black ponytail and yellow- gold eyes. She had a smirk on her face, and was wearing white ripped jeans, and a black shirt that said _**Panic At The Disco!**_ In large yellow words. I had the same shirt, only in white.

"Robin?" I said embarrassed that she saw the conversation with Takashi. I blinked.

' _Since when did I start calling him Takashi?_ ' I thought confused, before shaking my head. I'll deal with that later. I looked at her, waiting for her to tell me the news. She looked at me for a bit longer with that annoying smirk on her face, before sitting down at the table.

" You know we need to have a practice in front of a crowd before we play at the Music Festival. Too see how Erin is with our band." She said with a troubled look on her face. I frowned.

"Can't we ask Daisuke? Doesn't his club usually have openings?" She shook her head.

"Surprisingly enough, he's booked." I sighed and thought. Where is a place where a crowd would be so that we can practice? I blinked in realization.

"The Host Club," I said. Robin blinked, confused.

"What the heck is 'The Host Club'? Robin asked confused. I mentally slapped myself. I forgot to talk to her about how school was going. I pointed to the chairs and decided we should start at the beginning.

Robin was thoroughly confused and slightly irritated by the end of my explanation.

"Only three, excluding Haruhi, out of the six people in The Host Club know you're a girl? How can they not notice?" Robin mumbled to herself, as I went to go make dinner. I shrugged and pulled out noodles, tomato sauce and some leftover ground beef I had from last week's barbecue.

"Spaghetti, huh," Robin said as I boiled the water. I nodded. We heard a knock on my door, and I signaled for Robin to watch the water. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Raven." The kind landlady said. I smiled softly and gestured for her to come in. She shook her head and handed me an envelope. I blinked and realized what it was.

I looked at her confused. She chuckled and pushed the envelope back into my hands when I tried to give it back.

"You need this more than I do." She said. I hugged her in thanks and she hugged me back. I was about to offer to walk her back before she shook her head as if already knowing what I was going to say.

"You were making dinner, yes? It's alright, I can walk myself. I'm not that old you know. I'm only 56." She said amused before walking off. I watched her go, just to make sure she was safe. A few moments after she walked off, Sarah came running up the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late, the bus was taking longer than usual." She panted out. I shook my head and moved so she could come inside.

When I walked back in, Robin had already put in the noodles and was cooking the meatballs. Sarah put her stuff down and started setting the table. I went into my room to get my laptop. When I came back, the sauce was cooking, and the table was set. I grabbed my chair and sat down at the table.

I put the laptop on the table and turned to Netflix. "Can you put on FMA Brotherhood? I want to finish the episode we were on last week." Sarah said as she got the drinks out. I nodded and put on episode 17.

About ten minutes later, all the food was done, and we had all sat down.

"So, where are we going to play? At this rich Ouran Academy?" Sarah asked still not getting it. I shrugged. "I'd have to ask first," I said. She nodded. We had finished dinner a while ago, now we were talking about the band.

"The Music Festival is in four weeks. We need to set up that practice." Robin said. I nodded.

"I'll ask tomorrow," I said, tired. Sarah and Robin both looked at me for a second, before smirking at me. I looked at them confused, and slightly afraid.

"So Raven, you never really explained who that was when you came home," Robin said slyly. I blushed. Sarah started chuckling. For some reason, my blush got darker. ' _Why am I blushing so much?_ ' I thought embarrassed.

"His name in Takashi Morinozuka and he's a part of The Host Club. Honey and he drove me home after I missed the bus." I mumbled quietly. They smirked again.

"Do you like him?" Robin asked teasingly. Sarah laughed. "She totally does! Look at her face!" Sarah continued laughing, while Robin kept smirking at me

My face felt like it was on fire. ' _How could I, I met the guy yesterday?!_ ' but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I looked at the clock.

"It's getting late you guys should probably go home," I said quickly cleaning up my place, before washing off my plate in the sink. I ignored their giggling and headed for my room.

"'Night Raven!" they said. "Goodnight," I said. I flopped face first onto my bed.

' _Do I like Takashi?_ ' I blinked.

' _Since when did I start to call him Takashi?_ ' My face darkened again.

' ** _Since he called me Raven._** ' My mind answered smugly. I didn't notice, but I had a large, goofy smile on my face, and a huge blush. I shook my head.

' _Doesn't matter. I'll call him Takashi tomorrow and see if he's okay with it._ ' I thought finally, before getting up to change into my nightclothes. I sneezed. I groaned and face palmed.

' _Please don't tell me that I'm starting to get sick?!_ ' I thought horrified. I hate getting sick. It's the worst thing that can happen. I sighed and buried myself under my warm blankets.

I whistled, and Slush came bounding out from his playroom. There was a small space in my closet, so I used that as Slush's 'playroom'. I put him there before I go to school every morning.

He snuggled into my chest, and I giggled.

' _Goodnight._ ' I thought before I drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! I wasn't really feeling up to a chapter until today, and I've been thinking of a new story idea!

I'm gonna call it **_Shadow Dragon Slayer: Raven Okumura_**

I got the title idea from **_Icelyn Lace: Ice Fire Dragon Slayer_**. If you haven't read it, you really should! It's an awesome story! The author is Bugg18.

 **Anyway, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OCs!**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Beep-Beep-Bee-

SLAM!

I groaned in pain after hitting my alarm clock. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my glasses and shoved them onto my face.

Slush was still asleep, so I quietly moved off the bed. I scratched my head as I looked into my closet.

' _What am I going to wear today?_ '

I pushed some clothes away from my _**Panic At The Disco**_ shirt I have. I pulled out my white ripped jeans. Robin and I got matching outfits for the band a while ago.

' _We'll have to get two new outfits for Erin, too._ ' I thought as I wiggled into my jeans. The shirt was long enough to cover my butt, and the jeans were loose around my legs, so the girls at school wouldn't know I was a girl, _yet_.

I pulled on my hoodie and went into the kitchen. I pulled the toaster down and plugged it in. I glanced at the clock. I blinked, and then ran into my room to get my duffle, pack, and guitar case. I don't even remember why I brought it home. I rushed to unplug the toaster.

I was running late. Again.

I sighed as I ran outside. This couldn't possibly get any worse!

I was wrong. It can get even worse.

It started to freaking _RAIN?!_

Really universe, _RAIN?!_

I sighed angrily as I ran to the bus stop. I wasn't as late as I thought I was, so I made it in time. When I got on the bus, I didn't see Haruhi. Maybe she actually is getting a ride from the Host Club.

Walking through the rain with your guitar case (which is thankfully waterproof) your duffle (which is also waterproof), and your pack is not the best thing. When I walked into school, a few of the girls giggled at my appearance. I sighed.

' _Just great. I need a change of clothes. Luckily, my duffle has some._ ' I thought tiredly.

"Rave-chan! Why are you soaking wet?" Honey asked cutely. I blinked, surprised to see him. I looked up at Takashi and nodded. I mentally cursed when I felt face heat up.

"It started raining," I mumbled. I trudged up the steps, looking for the bathrooms. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"The bathroom's that way," Honey said smiling. I blinked and nodded. I turned back around and headed off towards the bathrooms.

"See you in class, Rave-chan!" Honey said loudly. I waved a hand in return.

Luckily, nobody was in the girl's bathroom, so I quickly entered, and started undressing.

From my duffle, I pulled out a dark red hoodie, a black tank, and gray jeans. I looked around. The bathroom was pretty fancy, of course. There was a big sink, wide mirrors and some shelves with towels in them. I sighed. I couldn't just stuff my wet clothes in my duffle, so I dumped my stuff from the duffle onto the floor.

I grabbed a few towels and started lining the duffle with them. I put a layer of towel, then my shirt, another layer, then my underwear, and so on. It took a few minutes, but I eventually finished. Luckily, there was just enough room left for my other stuff to fit in the duffle.

I opened my phone to check the time. I had about twenty minutes left until I was late. I still need to drop off my duffle and guitar into the music room. I slightly smirked.

' _Luckily, I know a short-cut._ ' I thought, before heading out of the bathroom. I headed towards library #1. If you moved a certain chair correctly, you can open a secret passageway.

' _Who knew that this school has secret passageways?_ ' I thought to myself. I moved the first chair, on the left, at the seventh table on the right side of the library, and a clicking sound was heard. I looked towards the bookshelf in front of the table, and the door was opened.

I had discovered this yesterday while trying to avoid Ms. Creepy stalker and her two minions. I looked around, before quickly hurrying through the door. As soon as the door shut, everything went dark. I quickly pulled out my phone to shine some light and to check the time.

Ten more minutes. I bit my lip in thought.

' _Let's see, you take a right, then left, then you go straight for two turns, left again, and …._ '

A shining light hit my face, as I squinted. I grinned triumphantly, before hurrying to my place. The passageway led to the music room, so I quickly put my things away, before running towards history.

' _Please, don't be late! Don't be late!_ ' I kept repeating. I ran to the door, before stopping. I quickly calmed my breathing, before opening the door.

Heads turned towards me, but I ignored them. I sighed in relief. The teacher hadn't shown up yet. I walked over to my spot next to Takashi and Honey and sat down heavily. They looked at me curiously, before turning their attention to the teacher, who just walked in.

I looked around, trying to see if Ms. Creepy Stalker was in class. My stomach did a flip flop when I saw her in the corner, staring at me. She didn't wave, but she did smile , creepily if you ask me. I turned quickly back around and shuddered.

' _I hope this isn't a long day. I just want his day to go quickly._ ' I thought tiredly, as the teacher began his lecture.

At the end of class, I made sure to be the first one out. I didn't want Ms. Creepy Stalker to follow me. That's what I'm gonna call her, Ms. Creepy Stalker. Heh, that kinda rhymed. I chuckled a bit as I headed into science. I sat next to Erin and got ready for the rest of my day.

"Finally, it's lunch!" Erin said as walked to the cafeteria. I didn't have time make my lunch, so I was going to share with Erin. She walked over to the line while I sat at our table. I pulled my hood up and slipped in my headphones. I turned on the last song I played.

Panic at the Disco's ' _Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time'_ blasted through my earbuds. I bobbed my head along with the song.

 _Alright, alright_

 _Alright, alright_

 _Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling, though, it's a hell of a feeling, though!_

 _Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling, though, it's a hell of a feeling, though!_

 _Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear_

 _No liquor left on the shelf, I should probably introduce myself_

 _You should've seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat_

 _I was the king of this hologram_

 _Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand_

 _Memories tend to just pop up_

 _Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves_

 _5000 people with designer drugs_

 _Don't' think I'll ever get enough_

 _(Don't think I'll ever get enough!)_

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between_

 _I roam the city in a shopping cart!_

 _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm!_

 _This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up_

 _Saying if you go on you might pass out in a drain pipe_

 _Oh Yeah!_

 _Don't threaten me with a good time_

Someone tapped my shoulder. I pulled out my earbud and looked to my left. Honey was looking at me, from Takashi's shoulders. "What are you listening to, Rave-chan!" Honey asked brightly, jumping down from Takashi's shoulders.

"Music," I said quietly as I waved Erin over. She looked surprised to see Honey and Takashi but smiled anyway.

"Hi, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai." She said as she sat down the tray. I immediately picked up the burger she had gotten me. I was pretty surprised to see that on the menu, but figured there might be some rich people who wanted to try 'commoner food' I bit into the burger. I blinked. It wasn't bad, but it still tasted different. I thoughtfully chewed as I tried to figure out what was so different. I felt something wipe across my face. I blinked as I saw Erin wiping juice from my face.

"Stop being such a pig! You need to watch out for things like that." She scolded lightly. I nodded, a bit sheepish, and swallowed the burger down. Honey laughed.

"You sound like a mother, Erin-chan!" Erin blushed and mumbled something quietly, before looking shocked. I turned to see what she was looking at when I felt my eye twitch.

The entire Host Club was walking over to our table.

I tried to restrain myself **_again_** , from beating my head on the table.

Great, now I'm gonna get another headache. I sighed and put my earbud back into my ear. There was no way this was happening. Why couldn't they just go to their own table? We only just met them yesterday.

I ignored them the best I could, but the twins wouldn't leave me alone. They kept poking me, trying to make me react, but I wasn't having it. I glared at them, annoyed with them touching me, and they went and hid behind Haruhi.

She gave me an annoyed look, but I shrugged. It was her problem now. I looked over at Erin. She was talking again with the 'Shadow King' I heard the twins call him this, but I still wasn't sure why. He didn't particularly look scary, but I've only just met him. I turned back to Haruhi, only to see her scolding the twins and Tamaki. No, not really scolding, but angrily speaking to them. I looked at my phone and saw that lunch was over. I packed up my stuff and got up.

Everyone's attention was on me now, and I pointed to the clock on the wall. They blinked, and started cleaning up. I left and headed to art.

I didn't notice three sets of eyes staring at me as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I know I said that I'd post this chapter tomorrow, but I'm too impatient!

Here's what I'll do. I'll post this chapter today, then I'll post another one tomorrow!

This is sort of an apology for last week's late update, so you'll be getting two chapters from me this week, and because I might be busy next week, so the chapter may be shorter, but I'll make this chapter extra long, just in case I don't update!

Oh, and I went and updated the past couple chapters, and added some new details if you want to check them out!

 ** _Bold Italic Text_ : **Raven Singing

 **Bold Text:** Texting

That's all I wanted to say, so continue!

Review, Favorite, and Follow, please!

 **I don't own anything but my OCs!**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

I shivered as I walked towards the music room. I felt a pair of eyes on my back and turned around. I saw nobody and turned back around. Standing in front was Ms. Creepy Stalker. I flinched in shock and took a step back. She smiled at me and opened her mouth.

"Hello, Okumura-kun! How are you!" I grimaced. Her voice was too squeaky. I nodded. She frowned, but it immediately vanished.

"I didn't even introduce myself, did I! Silly me, my name is Yoko Sawayama, 3rd year." I nodded again, and moved to walk around her, but she followed me. I frowned mentally. She gained that creepy smile again, moved to walk around her again, but she moved to block me.

She just stared at me with that creepy smile on her, her brown eyes locked on my body. This time, I outwardly frowned. Before I could say anything a voice stopped me.

"Rave-chan is that you!" I heard Honey's voice come from behind me. I sighed and turned to face him.

' _Thank God you showed up_ ' I though relieved.

Honey was sitting on Takashi's shoulders again. As I turned to face them, I missed the angry, cold look Yoko had. Takashi saw it and narrowed his eyes. I smiled lightly at them. I gave them a nod, and Honey smiled brightly.

"Were we interrupting something?" he asked looking between me and Yoko. I shook my head and proceeded to head to the music room. She frowned before quickly walking off. Takashi and Honey followed me.

"Rave-chan, you're in a band, right?" Honey asked. I nodded, surprised that they knew. Honey hopped down from Takashi's shoulders and jumped onto my back. I staggered a little with his weight but felt hands steady me.

I looked to see Takashi holding my arm and shoulder, giving Honey a look.

"Be careful." He said. I blushed and looked away. Honey nodded, and we started walking again.

"Hey, Rave-chan? Do you think we can watch you play in the music room?" I blinked.

' _They want to listen to me play?_ ' I looked over at Takashi to see what he thought, but he was already staring at me. This time, I could control my blush, and looked ahead of me. I shrugged in reply and Honey cheered.

I chuckled. ' _Yup, he reminds me too much of Sarah._ '

We reached the music door, and Honey jumped off my back. I opened the door and walked over to my things. I had Erin drop off my guitar and other things when we were in writing. I grabbed my guitar and headed to the booth they had.

I gestured towards the chairs in front of the booth, and sat down behind the glass, shutting the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and picked a random song to practice with until Erin arrived.

Halsey's ' _Control_ ' came up. I blinked, then smiled. I love this song!

I played the background music the song had and began strumming along.

 ** _They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold_**

I started singing along. I saw the surprised and shocked look on their faces and slightly smirked.

 ** _The house was awake, with shadows and monsters, the hallways they echoed and groaned_**

 ** _I sat alone in bed until the morning, I'm crying they're coming for me_**

 ** _And I tried to hold the secrets inside me, my mind's like a deadly disease_**

 ** _I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home_**

 ** _I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones_**

 ** _And all the kids cried out "Please stop you're scaring me!"_**

 ** _I can't help this awful energy!_**

 ** _God damn right, you should be scared of me!_**

 ** _Who is in control?_**

I closed my eyes and stood up. I swayed along to the music as I kept on singing, even louder and stronger than I had before.

 ** _I paced around, for hours on empty, I jumped at the slightest of sounds_**

 ** _And I couldn't stand the person inside me, I turned all the mirrors around_**

 ** _I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home_**

 ** _I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones_**

 ** _And all the kids cried out "Please stop you're scaring me!"_**

 ** _I can't help this awful energy!_**

 ** _God damn right, you should be scared of me!_**

 ** _Who is in control?_**

I didn't hear the sounds coming from the in front of the glass, still swaying along with my eyes closed.

 ** _I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head_**

 ** _They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead_**

 ** _And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head_**

 ** _They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead_**

 ** _I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home_**

 ** _I'm meaner than my demons, I bigger than these bones_**

 ** _And all the kids cried out "Please stop you're scaring me!"_**

 ** _I can't help this awful energy!_**

 ** _God damn right, you should be scared of me!_**

 ** _Who is in control?_**

 ** _And all the kids cried out "Please stop you're scaring me!"_**

 ** _I can't help this awful energy!_**

 ** _God damn right, you should be scared of me!_**

 ** _Who is in control?_**

I opened my eyes on the last note and my eyes widened. The entire Host Club was staring at me in shock, besides Kyoya, Erin, and Haruhi. Honey was smiling, and even more surprising, Takashi had a small smile.

Haruhi was smiling too, but she also looked apologetic, as well as Erin. It seems like they hadn't planned on the Host Club coming there.

I glared at the rest of the Host Club and started packing up my things. I was angry and embarrassed. As soon as I packed everything up, I swiftly exited the booth and proceeded to walk out of the music room. Before I could leave, I was bombarded by Tamaki.

"My dear son, I didn't know you could sing like that!" He was practically sparkling. I glared at him and he shrank back. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders.

"You were actually pretty good." "We were surprised." The twins said surprise clear in their voices.

A vein throbbed on my head, and I roughly pulled away. I glared at the twins too, and they went and hid behind Haruhi. I waved good-bye to Haruhi, Honey, and Takashi. I waved over Erin, and she said good-bye to Kyoya. She was talking to him while I was dealing with the twins and Tamaki.

I angrily stalked out of the room and slammed the door to the music room. I was practically fuming by the time we made it outside of the school.

I was muttering to myself when Erin sighed loudly and flicked me in the ear.

"Ow," I mumbled and looked over to see Erin looking at me.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked calmly. I pouted at her.

"Because you brought those three idiots with you," I mumbled, looking down. She blinked then sighed.

"It wasn't my fault. They followed me and Haruhi there. Although, something good did happen." She said smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"We can play at the Host Club next Friday!" she said. I blinked and smiled. I nodded and pulled out my phone. I texted Robin.

 **Me: Hey, we got the Host Club next Friday.**

Robin texted back a few moments later.

 **Robin: _Sweet! I'll let Sarah know. When are we going to meet our new drummer?_**

 **Me: Today, actually. She's going to be picking me up at 7:00 to take me over to her house.**

 **Robin: WHAT! And you didn't bother telling me!?**

I winced. ' _There's a lot of things I haven't told you_ ' I thought, remembering Yoko Sawayama.

 **Me: Sorry, I forgot. I'm pretty sure you can come over too with Sarah. I'm sure she won't mind.**

"Hey, Erin?" I said. She looked over at me. We had walked to the bus stop. I was waiting for the bus, and she was waiting for her ride.

"You mind if Robin and Sarah come over?" I asked. She blinked, then smiled.

"Of course, they can come over! It'd be a great way for us to get to know each other." I nodded and texted Robin.

 **Me: You both can come over. Pack overnight bags. Bring some Disney movies too.**

I turned off my phone and looked up to see my bus pull up.

I waved at Erin and boarded the bus.

I plugged in my headphones and leaned my head against the window.

Drake's ' _Trust Issues_ ' blasted through the headphones. I mouthed the words as I looked at the scenery passing by through the window.

I loved these moments. The peace of just listening to music and relaxing. I smiled softly and dozed off.

I was jostled awake after hitting a huge bump in the road. Right now, playing through my headphones was Panic at the Disco's ' _House of Memories_ ' My stop was coming up, so I gathered my things and stood up. I walked off the bus and headed to my apartment. I checked my phone. It was 6:38. I cursed and ran up the stairs. I almost ran into Ran Hiyako, my landlady.

I smiled and hugged her. She was like a second grandmother to me. When I first moved in, it was scary. I was still in middle school, so I was terrified to live alone. She was there, along with Robin, helping me along the way.

She hugged me back and chuckled. She gave me an amused look before stepping back.

"Why are you in a hurry?" She asked curiously.

"My friend is picking me up, and they're coming in'' I looked at my watch "15 minutes," I said hurriedly as I walked over to my apartment. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me smirking.

"Is this friend that nice boy that came over before?" she asked slyly. My face heated up and I dropped my keys. She laughed, and I quickly picked up my keys. I furiously shook my head and ran into my apartment.

" When he brought you home the other day, he helped me with my groceries too." She added before walking off.

I paused and missed the soft smile I had on my face thinking about it before I ran into my bedroom and threw some clothes into my bag. I grabbed Slush's travel cage, my laptop and its charger, and my guitar case.

I heard a knock on my door and headed over. I looked at the clock.

' _Right on time._ ' I thought as I opened the door.

Erin was standing there in a dark brown dress and dark green coat. It had a fur outlining on the hood and reached mid-thigh. She smiled and gestured for me to step outside.

I walked out, and spotted Sarah wearing dark orange jeans with rips in the knees, a gray zip-up hoodie and had her wild orange hair in a baseball cap. Her blue-green eyes looked over at me and she smiled. I waved and spotted Robin on the phone by the steps.

She had on black jeans, a dark yellow shirt, and her favorite black leather jacket. Her hair was in a side braid and she was furiously whispering into the phone.

' _She must be talking to Hidaka_ ' I thought angrily. Ever since they broke up, Hidaka still hasn't gotten the message and keeps trying to get her back. She abruptly ending the phone call with a cold, angry ' ** _Good-bye Hidaka_ _T_** _ **oki**_ ' and pressed the ' _end call_ ' button hard, before slipping her phone into her pocket. She turned around with a tired look on her face before a forced smile replaced the frown.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked, in a forced happy tone. We all nodded and we headed down to the limo. Surprise, surprise. It was raining by the time we got down the steps. I glared at the sky. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the rain. I love stormy and rainy days like today, but I don't like to get drenched. We quickly hurried to the limo and jumped in.

I sighed as the limo started to pull off. I slumped in my seat and sighed deeply. They all looked at me.

"Raven, you can rest until we get there. It'll take some time until we get to my house." Erin said softly as she stared at me. I nodded gratefully, before pulling out my phone and playing my music.

Crossfade's ' _Cold_ ' blasted through the earbuds, and I closed my eyes. I slowly drifted to sleep, listening to the rain hit the windows.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to another chapter! I'll admit, I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter, but I tried my best! I tried to make it longer than the other chapters, so if you like longer chapters, just let me know! I try to keep it at least 1000, but I could do longer.

The song is called _Colors_ by Halsey

Please Follow, Favorite and Review!

 **I don't own anything but my OCs!**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

I woke up to Panic at the Disco's ' _Victorious_ ' blasting through the earbuds on my lap. I blinked sleepily and rubbed my eyes under my glasses. I looked over and saw Sarah and Erin leaning against each other, asleep.

I smiled at them and sat up. Robin was leaning against the window, her phone out and her earbuds in her ears. She turned to me when she heard rustling. She took an earbud out and smiled at me. It was strained, but that's understandable.

"How was your sleep? Are you okay now?" Robin asked. I mentally sighed. I knew she could tell something was up. She knows me too well. I could tell Sarah and Erin sensed something was wrong, but they knew not to ask.

I was about to open my mouth when she glared at me.

"Don't even think about lying to me." She warned. I sighed and shook my head. Her eyes softened and she patted my shoulder.

"Sorry, I won't push, but if you need to talk, I'll be here. I'm just worried." She whispered apologetically. I nodded and smiled tiredly.

Erin and Sarah woke up a few minutes later, and Erin said we were a few minutes away from her house. I checked the time, and my eyes widened. It was already 8:17.

' _She lives so far away. By bus, it might take two and a half hours!_ ' I thought, shocked.

About five minutes later, we arrived at her house. It was still raining, but it was really a drizzle. We stepped out of the limo, and Sarah and Robin's jaws dropped. Slush barked happily from inside his cage. I chuckled and picked up the cage.

Her mansion was huge, but I remember my grandparent's mansion being bigger.

It had what looked like, four to five stories. It wasn't your typical mansion. The outside was a dark oak, with what looked like gold accents covering the columns, doors, and windows. The driveway looked like it could fit almost 30 limos, and the front yard was mowed neatly, with a forest behind the mansion.

Next to the huge mansion was a two-story house with a small garden in the front. The house looked like a normal 'commoner' house, with even a mailbox out in front. Erin gestured to the house, and we walked towards it. It looked like the back faced to the front of the woods.

The woods were huge! It looked like it stretched on forever, and coupled with the fact that it was cloudy, gray and spooky, made the woods look intimidating.

But, I loved nights like these. They make staying up, listening to scary stories on YouTube, watching/listening to scary story narrators like Corpse Husband, CreepsMcPasta, That Creepy Reading and others.

It also helped me practice my English too. I stayed in America for a couple months, due to summer vacation, and instantly fell in love with their music, T.V. shows and I even got a YouTube account after about a month.

Anyway, back to the present. We walked towards the smaller house. As we approached, the rain started to get heavier, and we all started to run towards the house. When we entered the house, we were basically soaking wet.

"Sorry Erin. We didn't mean to track water into the house." Sarah said apologetically. Erin shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine, it's just water. No big deal." Erin said, laughing a bit. She led us around the house for a quick tour, before showing us to the bathrooms.

I opened Slush's cage, and let him run around the room. He tripped, landing on his face, before getting up and running around again. We all laughed, before heading into the bathrooms.

From the outside, it looked pretty cozy, but the inside was anything but. There was a total of 18 rooms. Five of which were bathrooms, there were seven bedrooms, not including her bedroom, two were empty, one was her kitchen, one was her living room, and the last one was her laundry room.

Three bedrooms were located on the first floor, along with four bathrooms, the kitchen, living room and laundry room. On the second floor was her room, her bathroom, and the two empty rooms.

The walls were colored earthy colors, like browns, greens, and tans. She had a dark green couch in the living room, a brown recliner, and an oak coffee table in the middle. There is a T.V. facing the couch and recliner, and a light brown shelf under it. It had some DVDs on the shelf, along with some glass figurines.

I had entered the first bathroom and quickly undressed. I decided to take a shower since I hadn't showered today. The funny thing was, this bathroom had a different color scheme than the rest of the house. The walls were in a blue and black checkered pattern, and the faucet and handles were silver. The sink bowl was white, as was the toilet. The curtains and towels were black.

' _I wonder why this bathroom is designed like this?_ ' I wondered as I turned off the water. I cracked open the door to let some of the steam out. I rummaged through my bag to find some clothes to wear. I finally decided to wear a Supernatural T-shirt and some navy blue basketball shorts. I also slipped on my blue and black fuzzy socks and slid against the hardwood floor.

I met Sarah by the steps. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a bright orange tank top. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was doing something on her phone.

When she heard footsteps, she looked up at me.

"Robin and Erin are already in Erin's room. I decided to wait for you, so you would know where the room is!" she said brightly. I nodded and we headed up the stairs. Slush came in barking. I chuckled and picked him up. Sarah scratched behind his ears, before walking up the stairs.

Erin's room was the second door to the right of the stairs. Her door was cracked, so we just let ourselves in. Erin looked up and patted her bed. Robin had already claimed the swivel chair, and I could see Sarah's stuff on the large green beanbag chair. I nodded and sat down. I left my stuff in one the living room, and all I brought up here was my phone and Slush. I set him down on the floor, and he ran around curiously looking in Erin's room.

It was kind of awkward at first. It was just straight silence, but after a few minutes, Sarah broke the silence.

"When did you start playing the drums?" she asked, looking at Erin curiously. Erin looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"To be honest, I only started playing about a year and a half ago. " When she said this, Sarah and Robin looked shocked.

"A year and a half?!" Sarah shouted. Erin looked down a blush on her face. I gave her a stern look, and Robin sighed. Sarah looked down sheepishly, before quickly saying "N-no, not that it's bad. That's perfectly okay."

Erin looked up. "Really?" Sarah nodded frantically, and Erin relaxed. "Well, what about you? When did you learn to play the guitar?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah smiled and went on about how she saw me playing and thought it was really cool. For the next couple of hours, we talked. The conversation came easily, and there were no more awkward silences.

* * *

After a while, we decided to watch a movie. We all headed downstairs into the living room. Erin went into the kitchen and started making popcorn, Robin insisted that she'd get the drinks, and Sarah and I picked out a movie.

"What did you guys pick?" Robin asked as she and Erin walked back into the room. I pulled the DVD out to show them.

"Aladdin?" Robin asked, slightly shocked and very amused by our decision. Sarah smiled and laughed.

"This has to be my favorite Disney movie of all time!" she said giggling. Erin looked at all of us confused.

"What is Aladdin?"

It was like time froze. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Y-you haven't seen Aladdin?" I asked shocked and highly confused. She shook her head.

We all immediately pulled her onto the couch.

"That's it! We're going to have a Disney marathon! Raven, set up the movie! Robin set up the snacks! And Erin, you just sit there and prepare to be amazed by the absolute awesomeness of Disney! I'll go get the rest of the movies!" Sarah shouted as she sprinted to her bag.

Erin sat there, looking a little surprised by Sarah's outburst, and frankly, a little lost. Robin chuckled and patted Erin on the shoulder.

"You'll get used to her, after a while. She's loud, brash and annoying sometimes, but she means well." Robin said before putting the snacks on the table. I popped the movie into the DVD player as Sarah arrived from gathering the rest of the Disney movies.

Slush jumped onto the recliner next to Erin and sniffed her. He barked happily before licking her cheek. She giggled and set him down on the floor.

She brought Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Lady and the Tramp, Beauty & the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Mulan and the Little Mermaid.

Erin had one of those DVD players where you could put multiple DVDs in, so I popped in all of the movies, and pressed play. I sat on the couch, and Slush jumped into my lap. For the rest of the night, we had a Disney movie marathon. We all fell asleep, one by one. Sarah was the first, then Erin, and finally Robin. The last thing I remember is seeing the part where Aurora pricked her finger on the needle, before closing my eyes.

I woke up to sun shining in my face and hearing birds chirping. I groaned and rolled over, but I bumped into something hard, and the thing I bumped into groaned.

I groggily opened my eyes, only to get a face full of bright orange hair. I rolled back over and sat up. I looked around and saw Sarah lying next to me, her face facing the armrest of the couch. Erin was sitting in the recliner, and Robin was laying on the floor, her mouth open, softly snoring.

I smiled and carefully got up from my side of the couch. Sarah was practically on top of me so it was difficult, but I managed to get up without waking anybody. I grabbed my phone and headed into the kitchen. I wanted to make breakfast before anyone got up.

I opened my phone and started my songs off from where I last left it. The song started playing, and I turned up my phone, before setting it on the countertop.

 _Your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so_

 _You said your mother only smiled on her T.V. show_

I started singing along, and I grabbed eggs from the fridge.

 _ **You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope**_

 _ **I hope you make it to the day you're twenty-eight years' old**_

 _ **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**_

 _ **You're spilling like an overflowing sink**_

 _ **You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece**_

 _ **And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**_

 _ **Everything is blue**_

 _ **His pills**_

 _ **His hands**_

 _ **His jeans**_

 _ **And now I'm covered in the colors**_

 _ **Pulled apart at the seams**_

 _ **And it's blue, and its blue**_

 _ **Everything is gray**_

 _ **His hair**_

 _ **His smoke**_

 _ **His dreams**_

 _ **And now he's so devoid of color, he doesn't know what it means**_

 _ **And he's blue, and he's blue**_

 _ **You were a vision in the morning when the light came through**_

 _ **I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you**_

 _ **You said you'll never be forgiven 'till your boys are too**_

 _ **And I'm still waking every morning, but it's not with you**_

 _ **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**_

 _ **You're spilling like an overflowing sink**_

 _ **You're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece**_

 _ **And now I'm tearing at the pages and the ink**_

 _ **Everything is blue**_

 _ **His pills**_

 _ **His hands**_

 _ **His jeans**_

 _ **And now I'm covered in the colors**_

 _ **Pulled apart at the seams**_

 _ **And it's blue, and its blue**_

 _ **Everything is gray**_

 _ **His hair**_

 _ **His smoke**_

 _ **His dreams**_

 _ **And now he's so devoid of color, he don't know what it means**_

 _ **And he's blue, and he's blue**_

 _ **You were red, and you liked me because I was blue**_

 _ **But you touched me, and suddenly, I was a lilac sky**_

 _ **But you decided that purple just wasn't for you**_

 _ **Everything is blue**_

 _ **His pills**_

 _ **His hands**_

 _ **His jeans**_

 _ **And now I'm covered in the colors**_

 _ **Pulled apart at the seams**_

 _ **And it's blue, and its blue**_

 _ **Everything is gray**_

 _ **His hair**_

 _ **His smoke**_

 _ **His dreams**_

 _ **And now he's so devoid of color, he don't know what it means**_

 _ **And he's blue, and he's blue**_

 _ **Everything is blue**_

 _ **Everything is blue**_

 _ **Everything is blue**_

 _ **Everything is blue**_

"Wow, Raven! You're such an awesome singer!" Sarah shouted behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Erin, Sarah and Robin standing in the kitchen doorway. They all gave smiles and walked in. I served them their plates and they all ate. Sarah and Erin started up a conversation. Robin finished eating listening to them while I cleaned up the mess I made.

I had made eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I don't think Erin has ever tried them, so I thought it would be a good time to have to try them.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said as left for the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the late update!

I was extra busy the first week, and the week after that, I got my new phone!

It was pretty hectic, but now I'm sick. There is good news, though.

Since I'll be staying home today, I'll try to put out at least two chapters.

Again, **SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

Anyway please, Follow, Favorite and Follow!

 **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

I sighed as I felt the warm water run down my back. I grabbed my scrunchie and poured soap over it. I scrubbed across my body, as I thought back to the night before.

* * *

 _I laughed as Sarah retold the story of when she and I snuck out of the apartment without Robin knowing, back when I first met them. We hit it off right from the start, so we often snuck out, without Robin knowing. Robin treated us like babies back then, even though I was older. She was about a foot taller than me too, so that didn't really help either. We had part-time jobs then, just easy stuff, like carrying groceries for people, and delivering mail._

 _We wanted to go to the new band shop that opened up recently. In total, we had about maybe $400 to $500 after three months of saving. Before we could enter, though, a huge shadow covered us. We turned around, only to find the glaring yellow- gold eyes of Robin. She didn't say a word, as she pulled us by our ears, and dragged us back into the apartment._

 _When we got back, we expected her to scream and yell at us, but all she did was sigh shakily, and fall to her knees. When we looked at her shaken and frightened face, Sarah immediately went to her sister's side and hugged her. She glared at me until I hugged her too._

 _I was confused. Why did she look so scared? When it hit me, I mentally slapped myself for being dumb. Robin's biggest fear was ending up alone, being abandoned, just like me. I felt horrible, especially since I knew that feeling._

 _After she stopped shaking, we both frantically started to apologize. Robin looked at us and let out a shaky laugh. We both were surprised when she stood up and walked into her room._

 _Erin smiled after she heard the end of our story, but then she got this sad look on her face._

" _You guys are lucky, you had someone with you when you were younger." She said softly. We all stopped laughing and looked at her. She sighed, almost as if preparing herself for what she was about to say._

" _I was adopted. My name is Erin Suzuki, but my parents are Yuki and Suraya Akamoto." She said. We all blinked shocked, as Sarah fell out of her chair._

" _T-t-the big MUSIC COMPANY!" Sarah shouted, flabbergasted. Erin nodded, wincing at the loud sound. Robin shot her a glare, and Sarah quieted her voice down._

" _That's amazing, Erin! "Robin said happily shocked. Erin nodded shyly, and her face turned a light shade of pink._

" _Where were you born?" I asked, curious. She smiled softly._

" _Spain. My parents died in a boating accident, so I was left in an orphanage." Erin said._

" _Yuki-san found me on the side of a dirt path, about to starve to death. She saved me, filled out the adoption papers, and became my new mother. Suraya-san took a little time, but he eventually warmed up to me!" Erin said._

 _We all nodded, and Robin smiled at her._

" _Thank you for telling us that, that must have been a very difficult story to tell us," Robin said. Erin nodded and smiled brightly._

" _No, not really. I just wanted to tell someone about my story." Erin said._

 _I looked at the clock. "Shouldn't we go to bed? We have to go to that party, right?"_

 _Erin blinked, surprised before she shook her head._

" _The party is in the evening, so we can stay up for a little while longer."_

" _Why don't we watch movies!" Sarah suggested. Everybody shook their heads, and we decided to have a movie marathon._

* * *

I finished up my shower and checked the time.

' _12:45_ ' I read. I hummed and dried off my body. I rummaged in my duffel and pulled out my dark gray shirt with white swirly designs on them, and some black sweatpants.

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to eat the food I saved for myself.

I sighed as I stepped out of the limo, with Robin, Sarah, and Erin trailing behind me. I grimaced at the feel of heels on my feet. They were 2 inches and navy blue, matching my navy blue knee length dress. I had silver earrings, a necklace, and bracelets. My hair was in its usual style. I had to take out my piercings since we were going to a 'fancy' party. I also wore contacts instead of my usual glasses.

Erin had on a dark green dress with brown flats and a dark brown shawl. Her chocolate brown hair was flowing down past her shoulders, stopping at the middle of her back. Sarah had on a teal dress with gray accents and gray flats. Her fiery orange hair was curling over her left shoulder, showing off the gray and teal earrings she was wearing. Robin was wearing a mustard yellow dress with black heels and a black bracelet. Her hair was put in a braid, that fell over her right shoulder.

We walked in, and as soon as I went in, I was hit with the smell of food. A small smile appeared om my face, as I looked to the food and punch table. I hurried over before Erin could say anything, and looked at all the food they had.

They had almost everything I could think of! When I spotted the shrimp cocktail, I headed over to that side of the table.

I grabbed a plate and loaded it with shrimp, and the cocktail sauce. I dipped the shrimp in the sauce and took a bite.

 **Oh, my god.**

It was the most delicious thing I ever tasted!

I finished off that shrimp and kept on eating. When I was on the last bite, I heard a voice call my name. I froze at the familiar tone.

"Raven?" I turned around to see Takashi staring at me surprised. I blinked and opened my mouth to reply.

"Takashi? Why are you here?" I asked, then blushed as I called him by his first name. His eyes widened and he blushed too, before smiling a small smile.

"My parents made me come." He said as he walked a bit closer. I reflexively took a step back, and he stopped walking. I noticed that he had small bags under his eyes, and I became concerned.

"Are you tired?" I asked as I took a step closer. He blinked and stared down at me for a few moments, before nodding his head yes.

I smiled lightly and looked around. My eyes lit up when I spotted a balcony and I grabbed Takashi's hand. He was surprised but didn't stop walking with me. Once we got to the balcony, I sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to me.

He sat down and sighed silently. I looked at him worried. I stopped myself before I could say something. I bit my lip in thought, not noticing when he looked at me.

"Do you have something to say?" his deep voice startled me, as I turned to him.

I opened my mouth to ask.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked. He blinked, and sighed again. I noticed that he's more relaxed now, openly showing his emotions. Maybe it has to do with him being sleepy. When I get sick, I get like that too. I start acting like ' a baby ' when I get really sick.

"I had kendo practice today, and after I practiced, I came straight here. I didn't have time to rest because the Host Club were planning something." He said. I blinked again. That's the most I've heard him speak!

During my thoughts, I didn't notice him start to fall asleep until something heavy landed in my lap. When I looked down, it felt like my face was on fire. He nuzzled my stomach and fell fast asleep.

' _What do I **DO**?!_ ' I shouted inside my head as my heart started beating erratically.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter is short, but like I said before, I'm **REALLY** sick, so I'm lucky that I even put this chapter out.

I'll try to do the next chapter soon, but I can't make any promises.

See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Finally updating on time!

 **Yahoo!**

The song is _Death of a Bachelor_ by Panic! At the Disco.

Please, Follow, Favorite and Review!

Anyway, on with the story!

 **I don't own Ouran High School Host, just my OCs!**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

My heart wouldn't stop beating. I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. He was still sleeping, when I heard footsteps walking up behind me. I turned my head, without disturbing Takashi.

"Rave-chan? Have you seen…..." Honey trailed off when he saw Takashi in my lap. A knowing glint in his eyes appeared. I blushed and Honey smiled.

He shook his head, before walking back into the room.

I turned back around and looked down at Takashi's face. He looked so peaceful. A small smile stretched across my face as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He sighed and shifted to get more comfortable. And we stayed like that for a while. It was…nice. I felt so at peace, and it felt natural. I should be freaking out, right? I shouldn't be okay with a boy, who I barely knew, napping on my lap, but that didn't bother me.

It was weird, but a good kind of weird, I guess. Every once in a while, he shifted, so that he was nuzzling my stomach. Every time he did that, a warm feeling overtook me, and I smiled.

Erin walked up some time later. She smiled softly when she saw me sitting there.

"Raven, it's time for us to go." She whispered. I nodded and looked down at Takashi. I gently shook him, and he groggily opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, before sitting up.

He still seemed half asleep, so I told Erin to go find Honey. She nodded and went to look for him. She came back a few minutes later, and we left.

Before we did, though, I gave Takashi a hug and ruffled Honey's hair.

I ignored Robin's knowing smirk, Sarah's giggles, and Erin's smug aura. I tried vainly to stop my blush when we were traveling back to Erin's house.

' _How did I end up like this again?_ ' I was being carried by Takashi, and Honey was saying something along the lines of 'target captured', with Robin trailing behind him, an amused smirk on her face.

* * *

 _Earlier_

 _There was a loud knocking on my door, and I mumbled curses as I got out of bed. I didn't expect to see Robin, Honey and Takashi at my door. I only had enough time to grab my bag, before I was grabbed, and thrown over Takashi's shoulder._

 _I blushed because the only thing I had on was a baggy hoodie and navy blue shorts, that were slightly covered by the hoodie. I looked over and saw Takashi with a large blush on his face._

 _I looked back at Robin and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and gave me another amused smirk._

 _I glared and reached into my bag for my headphones._

* * *

Once we reached … a water park? I gulped and paled slightly. I don't really like the water, and I barely know how to swim.

The next thing I knew, I was thrown in a room with Haruhi, Robin, and Erin. I looked around and paled even further. I heard Erin say something under her breath in Spanish. Robin pinched the bridge of her nose, and Haruhi looked freaked out.

'I _guess this means that the rest of the Host Club knows I'm a girl._ ' I thought.

"We brought some new designs from our mother's latest collection." I heard the twins say.

The two 'Devil Maids' there wouldn't stop offering outlandish swimsuits. When they showed us one with just strings, I facepalmed.

Haruhi decided on a pink one-piece with a swimming cap. Robin wore a two-piece yellow bikini with a black cloth that wraps around her waist and flows.

Erin wore a green one-piece with dark brown shorts to accompany it. I wore a two-piece with black boy shorts and a black and navy top that stopped just before my belly button. To top off the look, I tied a black bandanna around my head. The scars I had were mostly hidden by the top, but a few small scars on my legs weren't, and the long one starting from my left thigh reaching my ankle was visible only if you looked close enough.

"Rave-chan! Do you want to come swimming with me?" Honey asked. I nodded, despite a voice in my head warning me not too. I just can't say no to Honey, he's too adorable. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the wave pool. I didn't notice the way he looked at my left leg, noticing the scar.

I warily eyed the wave pool as I neared it. Honey noticed my stare and looked at me worriedly.

"Rave-chan? Is everything alright?" he asked. I blinked and shook my head.

"I don't really like the water that much, and I barely know how to swim," I said, looking at the ground. He was silent for a few minutes before he smiled.

"Takashi and I can help you if you want!" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Takashi!" Honey yelled. Takashi started walking over.

"Rave-chan needs help with swimming, so we're going to help her!" Honey said.

"Okay." He said as he looked over at me. I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back.

We had gotten into the water, and Honey and I were both sitting on Takashi's back while he swam along with the wave pool. I was worried it would be too heavy, but Honey assured me that Takashi was sting enough.

And so far, he didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. We soon got tired of that, and Takashi left to get a drink.

Honey was helping me along when we both heard a 'whooshing' sound. I looked up, and I saw a huge wave. I grabbed Honey, preparing for the huge wave to crash.

" **RAVEN!** " " **MITSUKUNI!** " I heard before the wave drowned every other noise out.

* * *

I gripped Honey tightly, as I used my body to shield him from most of the impact. I bit my tongue when I felt my legs scrape against the concrete as the wave pushed us somewhere.

Soon enough, the wave stopped, and I resurfaced with Honey. We both gulped in huge breaths of air, before we swam to the edge, and climbed out.

"Rave-chan, you're bleeding!" Honey said as he looked at my legs. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. They're only- **ugh**." I grunted as a burning sensation covered my feet. I looked at them, only to see them bloodied and bruised. I hissed as I tried to stand up again.

"You need to sit for a moment! We need to clean the blood off." Right after he said that, rain started pouring down. Honey ran under the tree, while I stayed under the pouring rain.

"Rave-chan! Why are you still out there!" he shouted, confused.

"The rain will help me clean off the blood," I shouted back.

' _I wish I had my bag_.' I thought, before I untied the bandanna, and started to clean off all the blood with it. As soon as I was done cleaning the blood off my legs, it stopped raining.

Honey ran towards me and checked my legs.

"I'm fine, Honey. I can walk, but I'll admit. I'll have to walk slowly." I said. He looked at me skeptically, before sighing.

"Fine, but I'll help you walk." He said. I didn't protest. My feet still hurt really badly, and the scratches on my legs still burned. I got up slowly, and leaned on Honey for support, as we walked along the path.

"Rave-chan? Where did you get those scars from?" I froze. I looked at him, as he looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Which ones?" I asked softly. He blinked, surprised.

"You have more?" I nodded.

"The one on your leg, then." he said after a few moments of silence.

I looked down at it as flashes of memories clouded my mind.

"A bad man gave this one to me, Honey. A very bad man." I said quietly. He didn't say anything, just gently helped me along as we started walking again.

* * *

A few minutes later, we came across vines hanging from the trees.

I noticed Honey looking at the vines, with an excited look in his eyes. I smiled.

"You can go swing on them. My feet aren't hurting as badly, and I can walk on my own." He hesitantly looked at me, before running towards the vines, laughing in joy.

I smiled and walked a little bit faster. I lied when I said my feet were feeling better. It felt like I was walking on hot coals, but I decided to ignore the pain.

I tried to keep up with Honey, but I lost him. I knew the general direction he went in, so I just kept walking straight. I eventually reached a clearing, where a pile of guards sat in the middle, with Honey scolding them.

I shook my head in disbelief at the scene before me. As soon as I entered the clearing, Haruhi and Takashi looked towards me. Before they could say anything, a yell interrupted us.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards her. He glomped her, as he was babbling about how worried he was. The twins poked at the guards.

"I'm surprised Honey did this." "Yeah, he must have been holding back." They said.

Robin and Erin rushed over and looked at me.

"Oh my god, Raven! Look at your legs and feet!" Robin said loudly. Erin sighed and I mentally facepalmed as everyone's attention went over to us. I glared at her, as she sheepishly looked at me.

Everyone immediately rushed over to us. Tamaki and the twins started babbling about something. It was too jumbled for me to hear correctly.

Honey hugged me around my waist and was apologizing for leaving me behind, but I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

Robin, Erin, and Haruhi were looking at my legs worriedly, and Kyoya was asking me questions about the scratches and my feet.

Takashi was just staring at my legs, and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Mori-sempai, would you mind carrying Raven until we get back? Her feet could be infected, and I don't want to worsen the situation." Kyoya said. Takashi nodded and picked me up bridal style.

Tamaki and the twins started freaking out, even more, saying weird stuff that I tuned out. In fact, I couldn't really focus on anything more than Takashi's heartbeat, and his warm chest. I laid my head down on his shoulder and felt my eyelids start to get heavy. I blinked, trying not to fall asleep.

"You need your rest. You can fall asleep." Takashi said. I blinked, and slightly flinched. I looked over at him, to see him already staring at me, worried. I nodded and smiled, but felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I buried my face into his neck.

"Is this okay?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and I smiled. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a bed, with a blurry figure draped over the side. I didn't have my glasses on, but I could tell it was Robin. She was fast asleep, and slightly snoring with her mouth open. I chuckled and sat up, careful not to wake her. I looked over at the table and saw my glasses. I picked them up from the table and put them on my face.

I blinked a few times, before looking to the side again. Next to the bed was a pair of crutches. I mentally sighed at the thought of using crutches. I carefully moved so that my feet were dangling on the side of the bed before reaching for the crutches.

I picked them up and set one under my arm. I did the same thing to the other arm. Once I did that, I stood up. I wobbled for a second, before moving around with them. It was weird and definitely uncomfortable, but I can manage.

I traveled towards the door, but before I could open it, the knob was turning, and the door opened. Kyoya walked in and looked at me disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't be up, even with the crutches." He said quietly. I frowned but shook my head.

"I can't just sit there. I need to at least walk around." I said stubbornly. He sighed and handed me some pills and a glass of water.

"These are some pain medications. You should feel a dull throbbing in your legs, yes?"

I nodded and took the glass and the pill bottle. I opened it and grabbed one. I put it in my mouth and drank some of the water. Kyoya nodded and moved out of my way.

"Everyone else is awake, and Erin is making breakfast. She insisted that she make you something for when you wake up." He said as we both walked towards the kitchen. Luckily, they put me on the first floor, so I didn't have to deal with any stairs.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I was bombarded with hugs from Tamaki, Honey, and the twins. I stepped on Tamaki's foot, pinched the twins, and patted Honey's head.

I glared at Tamaki and the twins as they whined about 'how mean I was.' I ignored them, and smiled down at Honey.

"Good morning, Rave-chan!" He said loudly. I nodded and ruffled his hair again. He giggled and let go of my waist. I heard the twins mumble about 'special treatment.' I glared at them and they turned pale. Tamaki was if his corner of woe, but I ignored him.

I used my crutches to walk over to the table and sat next to Takashi, Honey, and Haruhi.

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Fine. Just a bit sore and hungry, but that's to be expected." I said. Erin came over and dropped a plate full of bacon, pancakes, and toast in front of me. There were raspberries on the plate as well. She also gave me a cup of orange juice, too.

I smiled gratefully at her before I dug in. The food was delicious!

I didn't notice when everyone joined the table, but soon enough, the table was lively and a nice atmosphere was surrounding us.

After breakfast, I asked Kyoya how long I was going to be on the crutches.

"About two days. Thankfully, it wasn't infected, but your feet were heavily cut and bruised, so they need time to heal." I groaned but thanked him anyway.

Soon enough, it was time to go. I rode in a limo with Honey and Takashi. Robin was going to ride with the twins, Kyoya was riding with Erin and Tamaki and Haruhi was riding together.

I raised an eyebrow when I found out that Robin was riding with the twins, but decided to confront her about it later. As soon I got into the limo, I fell asleep. I think it might have been the painkillers. Whenever I take medicine, no matter what it is, I always get sleepy.

The last thing I remember is falling on something warm and hard.

* * *

 _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me_

 _I don't look the same_

 _Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hooky_

 _The best of the best_

 _Put my heart on my chest_

 _So that-_

I sat up and groaned. I blinked. ' _Where am I?_ '

The last thing I remember is …. falling asleep in a limo. Now I'm back in my room, in my bed, in my apartment.

My ringtone was still playing, so I picked up my phone and looked at the screen. It was my dad. I sucked in a breath and prepared myself.

Ever since a couple of months ago, my dad seemed to distance himself from me. I have no clue why, but I'm about to find out.

"Dad?"

" **Raven. How are you?** " I heard his familiar voice ask.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I ask, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. There was silence before he answered again.

" **Good, just calling to check up on you.** " He said. It sounded forced, though. Like he didn't want to even call me in the first place. I frowned.

" **Okay then. Goodbye.** " I didn't even get to say goodbye before he hung up. Okay, now that stung.

' _So much for finding out._ ' I thought, before sighing. I looked at the date. 'Sunday, huh.' I sighed. That meant I had to go shopping. Great.

Whatever, it should be a normal day, right?

 **Wrong.**

Oh, boy was I **completely wrong**.

* * *

I said this would be a long chapter!

This was 2,769 words, bro!

This is the longest chapter I've written for this story yet!

And if you want longer chapters, feel free to let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Please Follow, Favorite and Review!

 **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just my own OCs!**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

I whistled, calling Slush over to me. He yipped happily and jumped on the bed. I giggled and scratched behind his ears.

I looked towards my crutches and sighed. ' _I really don't want to use those._ ' I thought, annoyed. I turned, so that my feet were dangling over the edge, and reached for my crutches.

I got up and hobbled my way towards the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and my sketchbook to start making a list.

' _Let's see, I need eggs, milk, sugar, flour…_ ' After looking through my apartment, I finally finished my list. Luckily, I didn't need many things, so it wouldn't be much to carry back here.

I quickly took a shower, which was difficult since I had to cover the large casts that were on my feet. I thought it was a bit much since I didn't even break anything, but Kyoya and the doctor insisted.

I dried myself off and threw on dark gray sweatpants, a black tank-top, and the matching dark gray hoodie. I pulled on my black beanie and my black glasses.

I grabbed my back, stuffed my sketchbook into it, along with my wallet. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Slush," I said before I locked the door. I heard him bark, and I chuckled.

I groaned and pushed my glasses up when they started slipping down my nose. I sometimes _really_ hate living on the second floor. I carefully hobbled towards the steps, but before I could do anything, a door opened, and Sarah walked out.

She winced when she looked at me.

"That bad, huh." She said sympathetically. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, Kyoya is just being overly worried." She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Who is that?" she asked. I blinked, forgetting that she had never met him before.

"You'll meet him Friday, at the practice." She nodded.

"You need some help?" she asked, looking at me amused. I nodded and she helped me down the stairs. Once she helped me down, only then did I notice what she was wearing,

She was wearing a white short-sleeved collared shirt and black pants. She had black flats on, and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Going to work?" I said. She nodded. She works as a secretary for one of the business offices around here. She looked at me, slightly worried.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. She looked at me one more time before she walked towards the bus stop. I turned around and headed towards the supermarket. It was kind of a long walk, but I managed.

I walked in, and I was immediately hit with the cool air of the store. I walked around the aisles, shopping for what I needed. After getting everything in my basket, I checked my phone.

12:49. Hm. It's still early. While I was looking at my screen, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I looked down, only to see wide brown eyes staring up at me.

"Haruhi?" I asked as I helped her up. She smiled and I ruffled her hair.

"Hey, Haruhi! I found the…" I heard another familiar voice.

"Raven! Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Robin scolded. I sheepishly rubbed my neck.

"I had some shopping to do," I mumbled. She looked at me before shaking her head.

"It was nice seeing you, we have to finish up shopping," Robin said before dragging Haruhi off. She waved, and I waved back, before turning towards the checkout line.

I was walking from the store and was almost home when I walked in front of the alleyway next to my apartment complex.

I heard a pair of footsteps come from the alleyway, and when I looked, a man in all black was walking towards me. When he saw me looking, he quickened his pace. I quickened my pace as well, trying to get away, but in crutches, didn't really help me go any faster.

My apartment complex was in sight when I felt a hand grab my arm and roughly yanked me into the alleyway. I dropped my bags on the ground as the hand pulled me. I opened my mouth to scream, only for a second man to come into my view, and cover my mouth. I heard two other pairs of footsteps walking towards us too.

A cold feeling gripped my heart, as my stomach did flip flops. I struggled and bit the hand over my mouth. The man yelped in pain. I smirked, but that soon went away when one of the men punched me in the face.

A hot burst of pain hit me, and I bit my lip to muffle my scream. The four men around me chuckled, and I felt the one behind me grip my arms. The three in front of me each took turns punching me. I closed my eyes and tried to muffle my screams and yelps of pain. The men didn't like that, so they did something to fix it.

The one behind me dropped me to the ground and kicked my stomach. This time, I couldn't hold back my scream. The four men laughed.

"Why-y are…. you doing…...this" I wheezed out, holding my stomach. The one who was behind me sneered and pulled me up by my hair, and slapped me.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch. No one asked you to speak, but if you must know, someone hired us to 'collect' you, but we got bored. So, we decided to have a little fun." He said, slapping me again, before roughly dropping me back on the ground.

He then grabbed my neck tightly and started to squeeze. I was choking and gasping for air when he dropped me again on the cold ground. He and his buddies kicked me around some more, when a loud, furious yell scared the shit out of them.

" _ **HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**_ " Robin. It was Robin, along with Haruhi, from what I could see. All four men cursed and ran down into the alleyway, but not before kicking me one more time. I heard Haruhi and Robin run up to me. Their worried voices started to sound muffled.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a major headache, and Slush curled up next to me. When he felt me move, he barked happily. Footsteps rushed into my room, and I saw Erin, Robin Haruhi and Sarah crowd around my bed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, wincing when my voice came out scratchy and hoarse. Erin handed me a glass of water, as she answered my question.

"A couple of hours." She whispered. I nodded and drank the water greedily.

"What happened to you," Robin asked bluntly, looking me straight in the eye. I shrugged my shoulders.

"They told me that someone hired them to 'collect' me, and they got bored. They never said who, though." I answered after a moment.

It was silent, and I took the time to look at my body. Bandages were wrapped around my arms, and stomach. I grabbed my phone to look at my face, and my eyes widened at what I looked like. There was a large purple bruise on my cheek, stretching to my jaw. There was a cut under my right eye, and when I pointed the screen to my neck, I saw large dark purple bruises around my neck.

In total, I looked like shit.

And I have to go to school tomorrow, and I see Takashi and Honey in the morning.

Perfect.

Fuck me.

While busy cursing my life, I didn't notice everyone crowd around my bed, until I was in the middle of a group hug. I felt stinging behind my eyes but refused to cry. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it didn't work.

I hugged them all back, and we sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality, was a couple of minutes. We all let go, and Haruhi decided to make dinner. They stayed for a few more hours, but when 9:00 rolled around, they decided to leave.

I hugged each one of them before they left, and I made them promise me not to say anything to anyone. They were very against it, but I made them promise. I didn't want anyone else in my business and trouble any more people.

I fell face first into my bed, which was a terrible idea since my face fucking hurt after I did that. I groaned and turned over. I buried myself under the covers, as Slush snuggled closer to me. He licked my unbruised cheek and barked quietly. I smiled and scratched his head.

"Goodnight, Slush," I said, as my eyes closed, and everything faded away.

* * *

A door slammed shut, as four figures in the room flinched. The click-clack of heels on the tiled floor approached the four men. The person stopped in front of the man in the middle and gestured for him to come forward.

"Miss Toya, I'm very sorry we- " _ **SLAP!**_ The man's head turned from the force of the slap.

"Shut your god damned mouth, Jugo! You failed me! What am I supposed to tell Yoko-sama and the other two?! That you failed to retrieve the target and came back empty handed! Not to mention, you beat up the target!?" Miss Toya said outraged. Jugo gulped and took a step back.

"My-my apologie- "

"I don't care for your apologies, Jugo! You and your team will now have to be punished." Miss Toya said, smirking cruelly, as three men came in behind her.

"My men will take care of you. I'm very disappointed in you." Miss Toya turned and walked out of the room. Ignoring the screams coming from the room she left, she picked up her phone and called someone.

"Yoko-sama, I'm very sorry. Jugo failed, and they, unfortunately, won't be here any longer." She said, not sounding regretful. Yoko-sama said something, and Miss Toya's black eyes lit up.

"Yes, Yoko-sama. Right away!" Miss Toya hung up and proceeded to smile crazily, before calming herself down.

' _Now, time to get to work._ ' She thought, before leaving the other room.

* * *

Okay, because I was on such a roll today, I'm going to be putting up this chapter since I have it finished already.

I hope you like this chapter, and if I'm moving too fast in the story, can you please let me know?

Thank You!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back!

It took 2 emails, 2 weeks and a whole lot of anger and patience, but I'm here!

I'm still going to be posting on Quotev, just in case this happens again.

And, I'm going to edit some of the past chapters again. I re-read some of them, and found mistakes and typos I need to fix.

Chapter 12 should be out either later today or tomorrow, so look forward to a new chapter!

The song used is _Yami no Kanata Made_ by Aika Yoshioka

 **I don't own anything, but my OCs!**

Please Follow, Favorite and Review!

Enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blaring annoyingly in my ear. I groaned angrily, and pounded the alarm with my fist, but winced when a tingle of pain swept through my arm.

I sighed and sat up, wincing again, when I pulled on my bandages. I have no idea how I'm supposed to cover up the large ass bruise and the cut under my right eye. I don't own any make-up, so that's out of the question.

The only thing I have are bandages. Those will just have to do, I guess. I got up and hissed when I jostled my arm. Luckily, my feet had stopped hurting, and the bruises seemed to be fading, so I can now walk normally.

I walked into the bathroom and took a good look at my face. I winced at how bad I looked. My face was pale, the bruise was darker than it was yesterday, and the cut is more visible.

The bruises on my neck are easy enough to hide, and so are the bandages on my arms and stomach. I'm just really worried about my face, but I **have** to go to school. I never missed a day in my life, and I don't plan on missing one today. I opened my medicine cabinet and pulled out some bandages.

' _I should probably jump into the shower first_.' I thought, but before I could move, I sneezed. I rubbed my nose and groaned. I cannot be getting sick! I shook my head and turned on the hot water. I let the hot water wash over me, as I thought about last night.

* * *

 _After eating, I decided to put away the plates. The stares I was getting from everyone were making me uncomfortable. I was thirsty, so I grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. I was rummaging in the freezer for some ice when I heard footsteps approach me. I turned around, thinking it was Haruhi, but it was Erin._

" _Raven…" she started, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath._

" _Raven, where did you get all those scars from?" she asked, her voice shaking, as her eyes filled with tears again. I blinked and smiled sadly._

" _C'mon. Let's have a seat. Might as well tell you." I said as I started walking into the living room, where Robin, Sarah, and Haruhi were. I sat down next to Haruhi on the floor, and Erin sat next to Sarah. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth._

" _When I was around 11 years old, I was in a car crash with my mother. She died in the crash, and I was left with scars covering my body after the accident." I said. Erin and Sarah's eyes widened, as Haruhi and Robin lowered their heads. I continued._

" _After the accident, my family was never the same. I closed up completely, and my father, well. I couldn't even tell you how he was. He buried himself in his work and drank some nights. He never hit me, or anything, but he flinched every time he looked me. After the first year, he avoided me completely, and I shut myself off. It was another two years before I started talking again."_

 _I paused and took a sip of my water I got from the kitchen._

" _It was around that time, that I decided to move out. I tried finding cheap apartments in my old area, but the rent was too high. So, I decided looking around here, and found this one." I gestured around the room._

" _At first, my father was, surprisingly, against it. He said 'a young girl like me shouldn't live on her own' I was 14 at the time, and was graduating middle school, but after some convincing, he gave me some money, and I moved here." I said, laughing a little, remembering how Slush was when he first got here. He wouldn't stop running around excitedly for the first few hours until he got used to the place._

" _But, ever since a few months ago, it's like he's been distancing himself from me. He used to call every week, but I got the first call yesterday in months!" I said angrily. "We've never been on the best of terms, even before mom died, but now, it feels like he just doesn't care about me anymore."_

 _It was silent for a few moments before I continued on._

" _But, anyway, when I first got here, I was terrified and excited all at once. The first person I met, naturally, was the landlord, Ran Hiyako. She was really nice, and even had some other tenants help carry my stuff up here." I said smiling. "She's a very sweet landlord, and even introduced me to Robin and Sarah."_

 _Robin and Sarah laughed, remembering how they met. Ran had thrown Raven into their apartment, and said 'have fun!' They awkwardly stared at each other, before Robin sighed, and Sarah laughed. Raven just shuffled awkwardly, before Robin invited her to sit down. The conversation started slowly, but after commenting on Robin's keyboard, they started talking about music and bands. They talked for hours and when Raven had to leave, they all exchanged numbers. Ever since then, they've been close._

 _It was silent for a few more moments before Raven broke the silence._

" _Is that all you wanted to know?" Erin looked at her, then opened her mouth._

" _Was there anything else that happened between then and now?" Haruhi and Robin froze up, and Raven started shaking slightly._

" _I-I'm not r-ready to-to talk about that." She whispered as Haruhi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Erin looked over at Sarah, but she seemed just as confused and worried as Erin was._

 _Erin nodded her head and got up. Before she could move, though I opened my mouth._

" _Promise. I want you all to promise that you won't tell anybody about this. The scars and injuries included." They looked confused and angry, but I looked all of them in the eye._

" _Promise me," I said strongly, and they all reluctantly agreed. I nodded and showed them to the door. I hugged each of them and squeezed Erin. She smiled and was the last one to leave._

 _I felt something nudge my leg, looked down to see Slush rubbing against my leg. I picked him up and hugged him to my chest. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his fur. I felt him whine and lick my face. I giggled and picked my face up. I smiled at him and set him down._

 _I walked into my room, plugged up my phone, took off my glasses, and fell face first onto my bed. I curled up, waiting for Slush to join me, and fell asleep._

* * *

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wiped the mirror and looked at myself. I winced and started putting on the bandages. After I finished, I wrapped a towel around me and headed over to my closet. I pulled out my white scarf, a navy blue and black baseball tee, and dark blue jeans. After putting on my clothes, I fed Slush and put him in his playpen. I grabbed my phone and bag. I slipped on my black converse and headed to the bus stop. Before I could get there, a black limo pulled up.

"Hey, need a ride?" Erin asked, a playful smile on her face. I nodded and slid into the limo.

"Hey, Raven? Do you think we can change the songs for the festival?" she asked nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"What songs did you want to change?" I asked, curiously.

"Um, Cold and Killing Me Inside?" she said, looking at me. I thought about it, then nodded my head. She smiled and told me what songs she wanted to do.

"D-technolife and You Will Rule the World?" I said, laughing a little. She blushed and nodded.

"Did you ask Robin?" I asked. She nodded. "And Sarah, too. They all said that I needed your permission to change any songs," she said earnestly. I looked at her and smiled.

"You're lucky I like those songs," I said. She smiled and thanked me.

A few minutes later, we arrived at school. I waved goodbye to her after we got out of the limo. I steeled myself, before walking into the school.

As soon as I walked in, I felt every conversation stop. I ignored the squeals and worried whispers of girls and boys alike and continued walking towards history. As soon as I entered, all conversation stopped. There weren't even whispers either, just complete silence. I ignored them once again and headed to my seat. After sitting down only then did the previous conversations continued. Thankfully, Takashi and Honey weren't here yet, so I didn't have to answer any questions.

Well, I was wrong about that.

"Uh, Okumura-kun?" I heard a timid voice ask next to me. I looked over and saw a girl with two brown braids call me.

"Yes?" I said politely. She blushed and stuttered, before getting her sentence out.

"Are you okay? Y-you're face doesn't look too good." She squeaked. I internally sighed.

" **I'm fine** ," I said , a bit too harshly, and turned back to my sketchbook. I heard her sigh in defeat , before going over to her friends, who tried to cheer her up, and get details. I heard the door slide open, and girls started squealing. I looked and saw Honey sleepily rubbing his eyes, as he hung off Takashi.

I immediately turned back to my sketchbook and plugged in my earbuds. I felt them sit next to me, but still pretended not to notice them, until my earbud was pulled out. I looked over, and the worried gaze of Honey.

"What happened to you, Rave-chan!" he said. I shrugged and opened my mouth.

"I fell down the stairs" I blurted and mentally facepalmed at how **_fake_** that sounded. He narrowed his eyes at me, a trace of disbelief, and ... anger? I looked over at Takashi, and a hard look was on his face. Before anything else could be said, the teacher walked in. I thanked him mentally. I didn't want to be caught in a situation like that again.

I focused on his lecture, but I could still feel someone staring at me. I ignored it, though. As soon as the bell rang, I jumped up and rushed off to my next class.

The rest of the day was like history. In almost all of my classes, someone, whether it was a boy or girl, asked me if I was okay. I replied with the same ' **I'm fine** ' It was getting real tiring having to say that, but luckily, music came. Music is my favorite time of the day.

I thought writing and art would be included, but between all the squealing and glares I get in each class, music is now the best.

I grabbed my guitar and played the background music to this song since I only had my guitar.

 _Haruka sora ni te nobashite_

 _Nani ga tsukameru na darou ka_

 _Setsuna midareru shijimano_

 _Toki wo saku shiroki yaiba_

 _Kaze no you ni_

 _Tooku arareta ano hito e_

 _Sakebi wo agete mo_

 _Todo kanakuta_

 _Tadoe kana_

 _Shimi ga mato wo tomo_

 _Anata no senaka omou_

 _Yami no Kanata Made_

 _Toki no nagare ni mo_

 _Aragua no nara_

I was so into my music, that I didn't notice the door opening and closing. Nor did I hear footsteps walk towards my booth.

 _Chiri yuku sakura ni_

 _Kodou wa noma reru_

 _Kurui tsuzuketa_

 _Inochi no hazama de_

 _Ikutsuku basho mo shirazu ni_

 _Kakenuketeku_

 _Setsuna majiwaru itami no_

 _Nagi wo waru_

 _Akaki honoo_

 _Kage wo matoi_

 _Ima wa_

 _Dakushita ano hibi e_

 _Omoi wo hasete mo_

 _Modoranakute_

 _Tatoe tsuka_

 _Noma no yume de are_

 _Anata to_

 _Tomoni yukou_

 _Yami no Kanata Made_

 _Toki no nagare ni mo_

 _Aragua no nara_

 _Chiri yuku sakura ni_

 _Kokoro wa madowazu_

 _Shinji tsuzuketa_

 _Jidai no owari ni_

 _Kedakaki yume wo kakagete_

 _Kakenuketeku_

 _Toki no nagare ni mo_

 _Aragua no nara_

 _Chiri yuku sakura ni_

 _Kodou wa noma reru_

 _Kurui tsuzuketa_

 _Inochi no hazama de_

 _Ikutsuku basho mo shirazu ni_

 _Kakenuketeku_

 _Toki no nagare ni mo_

 _Aragua no nara_

 _Chiri yuku sakura ni_

 _Kokoro wa madowazu_

 _Shinji tsuzuketa_

 _Jidai no owari ni_

 _Kedakaki yume wo kakagete_

 _Kakenuketeku_

I strummed the last notes and played along with the music. I sighed, a happy smile on my face, before packing up and heading out the door. I walked into something hard and ... warm? I opened my eyes, only to have my face buried in a light blue jacket. I blinked and looked up.

"Takashi?!" I yelped as I took a step back.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything, but my OCs!**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"Takashi!" I yelped, as I took a step back. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. No not at me, at the bandage on my cheek. I gulped and spoke again.

"Takashi? What are you doing here?" I asked, mentally cursing when my voice came out shaky.

' _I_ _ **will not**_ _cry right now._ ' I thought angrily. I could feel the burning behind my eyes as I tried to force back the tears. While trying to pull myself together, I didn't notice him walk closer to me.

"What happened to your face?" he asked a hard note in his voice. I opened my mouth, but before I could speak, he cut off sharply.

"Don't lie to me." I gulped again, my throat suddenly going dry. I didn't answer. I didn't even look at his face. I stared at his feet and stayed silent, still fighting back tears.

He walked closer, and I took a step back. He took a step forward, and I took a step backward. This continued until my back hit the wall of the booth. I still refused to look at him, this time staring at his jacket.

"What happened to your face?" he quietly said, the hard edge still there. I still didn't reply. I bit my lip hard when my vision became blurry with unshed tears. I bit so hard that blood was dripping from my chin. It silent for a few more moments before he spoke again.

"Look at me." He said quietly. I kept my eyes on his jacket. ' _I will not let anyone see me like this. I_ _ **fucking**_ _refuse to._ ' Minutes passed like hours. I was finally starting to get my tears under control when the worst possible thing happened.

"Please, look at me." He whispered, a pleading note coloring his voice. I almost fucking broke right then and there. Instead, I made a weird noise in my throat and looked up. The look he gave me broke me.

Now, the tears were flowing, and I was sobbing into his jacket. I don't even remember burying my face into his jacket. The next thing I know is that we're both on the floor, his back is to the wall, and I'm wailing and screaming into his jacket. I let everything that I let build up go. The pain and anger from the attack. The sadness and fear from _that_ point in my life. Everything. He's running his fingers through my hair, and rubbing my back. I don't even know how long we stayed like that, but it seemed like hours until I was reduced to hiccups. The tears stopped soon after.

Even after I stopped crying, we stayed like that. I calmed my breathing and sat up. I removed my glasses and cleaned them off, before looking up at Takashi. He was looking at me, worry in his eyes. I wiped my eyes and gave him a tired smile.

"Sorry about your jacket," I said and winced after I spoke. My throat was sore from all the screaming. That's part of the reason why I dislike crying. When tears start to fall, I scream, wail, cry and just completely break down. The last time I broke down like this, was after my mother's funeral. Except, I was alone then. My father was working nonstop and all I had was Slush. He licked my tears away after I was done crying, and stayed with me all night. That was years ago. I've held onto this for so long. And I broke, all because of Takashi.

He looked down at his jacket and shook his head. He took it off and set it aside.

"You wanna know something?" I said, and he looked at me. I smiled sadly as I spoke.

"I haven't cried like that in years," I said. His eyes slightly widened, and the worry became more noticeable. I chuckled, before coughing. He patted my back to help me, and after I was done, I thanked him.

I shakily tried to get up, but my legs felt like jelly. Luckily, Takashi helped me before I fell over. We sat back down, and I decided to just stretch my legs. It helped wake up my legs, and after stretching for a couple minutes, I stood up steadily.

I walked to my stuff I dropped earlier and picked up my phone. I blinked. We were here for a whole entire period.

"Don't you have class?" I asked, turning around. He shook his head.

"Where's Honey?" I asked. "With Erin." He said. Still reeling from my emotional breakdown, I didn't bother to hide my emotions. I frowned and opened my phone. I received a lot of texts from Erin. Ranging from 'I'm in the library, come by if you can' and 'Ok, that wasn't a suggestion. Come now.' And 'You better answer me, I'm getting worried' and so on.

I chuckled and replied **Raven: Sorry, I was, uh, busy**

She instantly replied back. **Erin: Busy doing what? You had me worried.**

I glanced at Takashi and replied. **Raven: Emotional stuff.**

She replied **Erin: With who exactly ;)**

I blushed and looked over at Takashi. He was looking at me now, curious as to why I was blushing. I turned back to my phone and answered

 **Raven: None of your business. I'm tired, so I'm going home early today.**

I shut my phone off and gathered my things. I walked out and sat on one of the chairs in the music room. My phone binged, and I opened it.

 **Erin: Do you have plans next weekend? The Host Club invited us to the beach next Saturday.**

I blinked and looked at Takashi. "You guys are going to the beach next Saturday?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked back at my phone and thought for a moment, before replying back.

 **Raven: Sure, I don't mind coming. Robin and Sarah are invited too, right?**

 **Erin: Of Course! Cool! I'll let Kyouya know.**

I smirked and typed back.

 **Raven: Kyouya, huh? I never would've guessed.**

 **Erin: What do you mean?**

I could already imagine the expression on her face. I chuckled and replied back.

 **Raven: Nothing, nothing. I'm just tired. *sigh* I'll talk to you later.**

I closed my phone and got up. It was too early for a bus. And on Mondays, the bus is usually more crowded. ' _Hm. Maybe I could walk?_ ' I shook my head. ' _That's a pretty long walk, and I don't think I can make it all the way there.'_

' _My only other option is to call Robin, but she's in school right now._ ' Out of the four of us, Robin is the only one with a license.

"What do I do?" I mumbled. This caught Takashi's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him. I opened my mouth to tell him 'nothing', but closed it. I looked at him before opening my mouth again.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you take me home?" I asked hesitantly. He blinked and looked at the ground.

"Can you wait until the end of the day?" he asked. I thought. I really only need rest, but I could wait.

"I'll wait here then. I'll just take a nap in here." I said. He didn't seem to like that.

"You can sleep on our couches at the Host Club." He said finally. I opened my mouth to protest but closed it. I'm lucky he even agreed to take me home. I nodded and gathered my stuff.

School was officially over, and now it was time for 'after school activities' I mentally calmed myself down, and walked into Music Room #3. I was back to my usual self. Takashi pointed to one of the couches by his table, and I put my stuff there. I shivered as I sat down. I forgot to pack my extra hoodie, and all I had was my white scarf and baseball tee.

I heard the door open and saw Honey enter with Haruhi and Erin. Erin rushed over to me as soon as she saw me.

"What happened about leaving early?" she said. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. She muttered something in Spanish under her breath, before heading towards Kyouya. Honey came over to me next.

"Hi, Rave-chan! Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he sat down on the couch next to me. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He giggled and then noticed that I was slightly shivering.

"Are you cold?" I nodded, and he got up and headed to…... a bed? ' _That wasn't there when I walked in._ ' I thought confused but shook that off when Honey came back with a blue blanket and pillow.

"Here you go! You look tired, so you should probably rest!" He said. I nodded and put the pillow at the end of the couch. I opened my phone and plugged in my headphones. I turned to a random song and curled up with the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I grumbled and turned around and snuggled deeper into the blanket. I heard an amused huff before someone took off my headphones.

"Come on, Raven. It's time to wake up." Erin said. I grumbled some more, before opening my eyes and sitting up. I rubbed my eyes as they got used to the lights.

"What time is it?" I asked as I yawned. She opened her phone and showed me. I blinked and frowned. ' _3:15? Hm, Robin gets out of school in an hour, and Sarah should be getting out right now. But she's working late today, so she won't have dinner with us._ ' I nodded and got up.

I folded the blanket and sat it next to the pillow. I got up and picked up my stuff from the couch in front of me. I looked around for Takashi, as he was my ride for today. I know Erin couldn't take me because she volunteers at the school library. I don't know why she would do that, there are like 4 libraries with tons of books to sort.

"Rave-chan!" Honey shouted as he latched onto my back. I staggered a bit, before regaining my balance. I huffed while he giggled.

"You're going to be riding with us today?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and he cheered.

"Let's go then! Takashi's already waiting for us outside." He said while smiling. I nodded and waved goodbye to Erin. She waved back and I walked out.

"So, Rave-chan! You're going to be performing with your band on Friday?" he asked while resting his chin on my shoulder. I nodded and told him about the members.

"You met Robin and Erin before, but you haven't met Sarah yet. Sarah is our bass guitarist and tech whiz. She handles all of the speakers and microphones. She also adds background music when we need it." I said, and he nodded. I continued.

"Robin, her sister, is the manager and keyboardist when we need it. She books all of the events we play at, and orders all the stuff we may need, like extra stands or something like that. Erin, our newest member, is the drummer. She also handles the money and budgets we have. Robin used to do this, but since Erin is better at handling money, she gave it to her. I'm the lead guitarist and singer of the group. I choose the songs we cover and how we play them, like what instruments to use." I finished my explanation right when we arrived.

Honey smiled and said loudly, "Wow Rave-chan! That's the first time you spoke so much around me!" I blushed a bit.

"Sorry, was I babbling too much?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm just a bit shocked! You don't seem to like talking much." I nodded and walked up to Takashi, who was standing waiting for us. Honey jumped off my back and jumped on to Takashi's. I nodded at him, flashes of what happened earlier going through my head. He nodded back, and we got into the limo.

"Hey, Rave-chan! Can I see your guitar?" Honey asked. I looked at the black case and shrugged. I opened the case and took the guitar out. It was black and gray with white covering the edges. Covering most of the guitar was black with gray mostly in the middle. The guitar gleamed in the dark limo. I strummed a few strings and held it so Honey and Takashi could see it.

"Wow! It's so shiny!" Honey said excitedly as he stared. I faintly smiled and put it away. For part of the ride, Honey asked me about Robin, Erin, and Sarah. The questions slowly stopped, and we were left in a comfortable silence. We pulled up to my apartment complex, and I grabbed my things and got out. I waved goodbye and watched the limo drive away. Part of me was relieved to be home, but another was a little sad that they didn't come walk me to my door. I quickly shook that off and headed into the building.

I sighed in relief as I entered my apartment. I dropped my guitar and pack near the table. I kicked off my converse after untying them and fell face first onto my bed. I groaned, my glasses pushing uncomfortably into my face. I turned over and whistled. I heard the footsteps as Slush came running from the closet. He jumped on the bed and licked my cheek.

I gave him a tired smile, before sitting up. I rubbed his head, before changing into my night clothes, a sweatshirt, and shorts. I jumped back into bed and took off my glasses. I put them on the table and snuggled into the covers. Slush snuggled into my chest and barked happily.

I scratched behind his ears, but before I could say 'Goodnight' I sneezed. I groaned and facepalmed. "I am not sick. I am not getting sick." I muttered. I sighed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Slush." He barked in reply, and I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

If you noticed my change to chapter one, I have some big news!

I'm going to do this story in arcs! The next story arc is The Stalker.

Doesn't that sound exciting! Arc one is going to have around 21 chapters, maybe.

It just depends on how much I fit into each chapter, but I hope you guys are prepared!

After Arc one, a WHOLE bunch of shit is going to hit Raven and her friends!

Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow and Review!

The songs used are _ENGLISH Zoetrope and ENGLISH Renegade_ by Amanda Lee

 **I don't own anything, but my OCs!**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

It turns out, I was wrong. I was getting sick. I mean, Tuesday was bearable. Just light coughing and sneezing. I thought I was going to be fine. Wednesday was better than Tuesday, but I was still getting worried looks from everybody. I brushed it off, of course. It was just a cough and sneeze. It would go away in a few days.

Well, I was wrong about that too.

When I woke up Friday, the big performance, I felt like shit. I could hide it, though. My eyes were a bit red, and my nose was slightly stuffed, but like I said before, these were easy things to hide. And so I did. But that didn't turn out so well either. Now, here I am, surrounded by angry and worried faces of my band and the Host Club. You know what, I'll just start from the beginning.

* * *

I woke up feeling like shit. When I sat up, I felt like I was going throw up. I covered my mouth and took deep breathes. The feeling went away, but I stayed seated for another minute. I got up slowly and went into the bathroom. I had some medicine in the cabinet, so I took some before getting dressed. I rubbed my eyes, already feeling myself getting sleepy, but I drank the coffee I made earlier, black. That woke me up, and I threw on a random hoodie and jeans. I packed my band clothes in my duffle. I did all of these things slower than my usual routine, so I was almost late for the bus.

While on the bus, I mentally prepared myself to act as normal as possible. I didn't want the performance postponed just because I was sick. ( **And now that I think about it, it was kind of a stupid thing to say** )

It seemed like my some of my classes went on for years. History wasn't so bad and neither was science. Sawayama didn't seem to be here today, thank god. Her three followers weren't there either, so that was another plus. But since our performance was announced Thursday, all the girls, and a few of the guys too, went a little crazy. I'm glad they're excited, so am I, but having to hear the whispers and squeals were giving me a migraine.

Finally, it was time for us to perform. Before heading to Music Room #3, I went into one of the nearby bathrooms to change into my band clothes. After getting dressed, I looked into the mirror. Starting from my tight, black jeans and black knee high boots. My jeans had a silver chain on the side that had a black spade card hanging from it. I had on a white tank top that showed off my slight curves. Over that, I had on my black leather jacket with a huge white spade on the back. On the left-hand side of the spade was a Q. Along with my jacket, I wore my white scarf. The bruises were healing, but they were still noticeable. The bruise on my face was healing, but like the ones on my neck, I still had to cover it. The cut had healed, but it left a small scar that was visible if you looked closely. The Q on my jacket stood for Queen. We all had suits and 'ranks'. I'm the Queen of Spades. Robin is the King of Diamonds, Erin is the Jack of Clubs and Sarah is the Ace of Hearts. Our band is called THE SUITS.

I smiled at my reflection and left the bathroom. On my way out, I bumped into some girls. They stared at me, shocked.

"Okumura-san!? You're a girl?!" They both shrieked. I looked at them and nodded. The one on the right had a huge blush, and the other one fainted from her bleeding nose. I mentally chuckled and headed to Music Room #3.

I still felt sick, but I could pull through, I'm strong. When I walked in, I saw that Erin, Sarah, and Robin were already there. Robin had on a black leather jacket like mine, but on the back was a yellow-gold diamond and K. Her black thigh-high boots had a silver chain on them as well. Sarah's black leather jacket had no sleeves, her black boots reached mid-calf, and her tank top was orange, as well as her rank and suit. Erin had on a ¾ sleeved black leather jacket with a dark green shirt and black knee high skirt with black ankle boots.

"There you are! You're late, you know!" Sarah exclaimed, annoyed. I shrugged and looked at her.

"I ran into some girls. It wasn't my fault." She rolled her eyes as Robin snickered. I shrugged again and walked towards the stage they set up and Erin, Robin, and Sarah followed.

"So, what songs did you have picked out?" I asked as I leaned against the speaker. Sarah lightly shoved me off and answered.

"Well, we were hoping you could make the final decision. Here's the list." She handed me a clipboard with a list of songs on it, in English and Japanese. I skimmed through until I found two that I wanted.

"We're going to do Zoetrope, English version and Renegade, English version," I said slightly smirking. Sarah looked excited, Robin and Erin looked a little wary.

"Is that okay? I mean, they do swear in that song." Erin said. Sarah laughed.

"Relax! It's only a couple words, and we can bleep them out too, like a play an extra note instead of Raven singing it." Erin agreed and we set up our instruments. I took a few depth breathes, before picking up my guitar. Soon enough, the Host Club opened their doors, and girls and a few boys flooded into the room. The area in front of the stage was cleared, so all the guests had to stand. I heard a few shocked whispers about me. I spotted the two girls from the hallway and looked at them. They squealed and turned away. I heard Sarah mutter something as Erin and Robin laughed. I turned and looked at her.

"I told you I was busy," I said and all she did was roll her eyes. I chuckled and tapped the microphone.

"Hello? Can I please have your attention." I said, and the whispers quieted down. I nodded and continued.

"This may be a bit of a surprise, but yes, I am a girl," I said, and the whispers started up again until a girl raised her hand. I nodded and she asked her question.

"Why didn't you correct us when we thought you were a boy?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really care if you think of me as a boy or girl. And because I was too lazy to say otherwise." I said and she nodded.

"Our first song is called Zoetrope. It'll be I English, so sorry if you can't understand." I said, and we started playing. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

 _Like fragments of a dream fallen apart_

 _I've lost the final pieces of my fragile heart_

 _I don't know how I'll find myself_

 _But still I have to try_

 _Until I reach the end of this rainbow colored sky_

 _Running off a flame that's fading_

 _Trapped inside of a distant daydream_

 _On a road that is ever changing_

 _Still, I know I must go_

 _Now I'm feeling my heart beat faster_

 _Pulling forwards and pushing backward_

 _Take control and save my sorry soul_

 _And make me whole_

 _Silence my fear_

 _Take me from here_

 _As I slowly piece together everything I've seen_

 _In this never ending dream_

 _I'm trying to break free from this carousel of_

 _Memories that aren't really what they may seem_

 _Spinning fast and around me_

 _Until I find the one that finally sets me free_

The last note played and the applause was loud. It brought my headache back, and I clenched my teeth. I have to pull myself together. This is a full four-minute song, so this is going to be a little longer than Zoetrope. I took a deep breath before stepping up to the mike.

"Thank you for the applause. Our next song is called Renegade, and this will be our last song for today." I heard a couple of 'awws!' in the crowd and mentally smiled. They were actually enjoying us! We've been to shows were some people in the crowd didn't like us and voiced their opinions _loudly_. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

 _Suppress the soul, the undesirable_

 _Standing alone, it's undeniable_

 _There lives regret and I have yet to find it_

 _Light the fuse within my veins_

 _I WANNA RENEGADE DOWN_

 _This damn ringing in my ears_

 _I'm wasted off the sound_

 _I try to sober up_

 _But I'm addicted now_

 _My drive to carry on_

 _It's barely holding on_

 _But this narcotic_

 _I will never forfeit_

 _Holding these jagged crystals_

 _I'm desperate but there's nowhere I can go_

 _And it's not like I give a shit_

I grinned widely when I said that line. Erin was blushing and Sarah and Robin were laughing. Some girls in the audience were blushing too, a few even laughed. There were also a few who made a face when I said that.

" _Well that's life" and I'm sick of it_

 _So, upon my distorted sense of focus falls the blame_

 _Now I'm livin' in ecstasy_

 _Without all this bullshit to shackle me_

 _I've reined in my demons_

 _But they are far from tamed_

 _TAKE AWAY AND LIVE FOR ME_

 _And when the world pays you no mind_

 _CARRY ON AND BURN IT DOWN_

 _Get away from it all_

 _TAKE AWAY AND LIVE FOR ME_

 _And when you hear this voice of mine_

 _CARRY ON AND BURN IT DOWN_

 _YOU GOTTA BE THE ONLY ONE_

 _GOTTA BE THE ONLY ONE_

 _GOTTA BE THE ONLY ONE_

 _I WANNA RENEGADE DOWN_

I took another deep breath and tried to make my headache go away. ' _I'm almost there. You can make it. The song is almost over_ ' I thought to myself as I took in another breath and opened my mouth.

 _If I played myself the fool_

 _Digressing from my track_

 _It'd turn 180 and stab me right in the back_

 _All that is left of me_

 _My hate and sympathy_

 _I'll sacrifice it all if that is the price_

 _TAKE AWAY AND LIVE FOR ME_

 _And when the world pays you no mind_

 _CARRY ON AND BURN IT DOWN_

 _Get away from it all_

 _(Suppress the soul, the undesirable)_

 _(Standing alone, it's undeniable)_

 _(There lives regret and I have yet to find it)_

 _(Light the fuse within my veins)_

 _I WANNA RENEGADE DOWN_

 _TAKE AWAY AND LIVE FOR ME_

 _And when the world pays you no mind_

 _CARRY ON AND BURN IT DOWN_

 _Get away from it all_

 _TAKE AWAY AND LIVE FOR ME_

 _And when you hear this voice of mine_

 _CARRY ON AND BURN IT DOWN_

 _YOU GOTTA BE THE ONLY ONE_

 _BREATHE IN_

 _BREATHE OUT_

 _Submerge your voice_

 _CALLING_

 _CALLING_

 _Call out your name_

 _THIS YOUR LIFE_

 _So never lose yourself_

 _WHY DON'T YOU COME?_

 _THESE ARE PIECES OF YOU_

 _WHY DON'T YOU COME?_

 _ON DOWN_

On the last note, the applause was deafening. It only worsened my headache, and my vision was starting to become blurry. I bit my lip, hard, and took in a deep breath. Sarah stepped up to her mike and addressed the audience. It was all white noise to me, though. I couldn't hear anything, and the edges of my vision were starting to fade.

The audience left after some words from Kyouya, I think. I slowly walked off the stage and stopped when Honey and Takashi came to stand in front of me. Honey reached out to touch me, and that was the last thing I remembered before my vision went **black**.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is BY FAR the longest!

Over 3,000 words! This also gets pretty emotional, so get ready!

 **I don't own anything except my OCs!**

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

I blinked and groaned. My head was pounding and I felt like I was going to puke. I raised my hand and rubbed at my eyes. ' _What happened?_ ' I thought groggily.

"Raven!" I heard Robin shout. Immediately footsteps rushed over to where I was laying down. As soon as I sat up, I saw the angry and worried faces of everyone, and everything came back to me at once. The concert, the headache and blacking out.

Robin was the first one to snap out of her worry, which quickly turned into anger. She glared down at me and opened her mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking!" she shouted. I winced when she yelled and rubbed my head. She quieted down, but she spoke in an angry whisper.

"What is wrong with you? Playing while you're sick?" She whispered glaring at me some more before sighing. Erin was the one who spoke up next, looking both angry and worried.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked sternly. I opened my mouth to speak before a harsh cough fell from my mouth. I covered my mouth, and I felt someone pat my back. I blinked the tears away after my coughing fit and looked at Takashi, who patted my back. His eyes looked worried, but otherwise, his face had that same blank look.

After taking another breath, I tried speaking again. Nothing came out and I frowned. I opened my mouth to speak again, but only a harsh noise came out. I looked towards everybody in confusion.

They looked just as confused as I was, and even more worried. I tried multiple times to get my voice to work, and each attempt ended with me coughing again or making croaking noises. I was starting to feel anxious. I looked at Kyouya for an explanation. He was the son of a doctor, right?

"You have a slight fever and a sore throat." He explained. "How bad would you say your headache is? Are you sensitive to light right now?" He asked. I thought for a minute before digging in my bag for my sketchbook.

 _I'd say my headache is bad. I can't really look at the lights without feeling dizzy. My stomach feels terrible and I feel exhausted just from writing this._

I showed him my sketchbook and he nodded. "You'll be on bedrest for a couple of days. You're lucky this was the last day before the weekend." He said while writing something in his black notebook. I frowned, too tired to even bother hiding it.

 _How long is a couple of days? Will I have to miss school because of this?_

He shrugged. "I'm not positive, but to estimate? Maybe four to five days?" he said. I grit my teeth in frustration. I took in a depth breath before writing again.

 _So, can I go home now? I'm tired and I need my rest. You can take me right, Robin?_

She sighed and shook her head. "My car broke down, and Daisuke was the one who dropped me off today. He was sending Erik to come pick up our stuff on Monday." I bit my lip and mentally sighed.

"We can take you home Rave-chan!" Honey said excitedly. I looked over at him and Takashi. He nodded and I looked back at Honey, nodding my consent. He cheered and jumped up on the couch next to me. I looked at Robin and Sarah.

 _How are you guys getting home? It's supposed to storm pretty bad today._

Robin shrugged and bit her lip. "I can call Daisuke." She said halfheartedly. We all knew Daisuke was having his seventh year anniversary with his boyfriend, Erik. I shook my head tried to think of a way to get Robin and Sarah home.

A few minutes later, we all decided that Robin and Sarah would ride with the twins (don't ask me why we all agreed on it) Erin would be staying over, as well as the entire Host Club too. (I don't know how it happened, but Tamaki decided that it was about time that he visited his daughter's home) We all got ready to get on our rides, but I was suddenly attacked with a wave of dizziness and nausea when I tried to stand up. I quickly sat back down and covered my mouth with my hand, trying to keep the bile rising up down. By then, it was only Honey and Takashi in the room with me, and they rushed back to the couch.

"Rave-chan! Are you okay?" I shook my head and wrote 'dizzy'. He frowned before glancing up at Takashi. He nodded, and the next thing I knew, I was gently being lifted into somebody's arms. Even though he was trying to be gentle, it still caused me to cover my mouth again and shut my eyes tightly.

"Sorry." He murmured. I shook my head and kept my eyes closed the entire time. Eventually, we made it to the limos, where he had to put me down so I could climb into the limo. When I climbed in, I could see Honey in the seat in front of me. I closed my eyes and put on my headphones. I played Helena by My Chemical Romance.

I didn't feel the limo shake when Takashi climbed in on the other side. I did sense a presence next to me and opened my eyes to see Takashi sitting next to me. I blinked and looked at Honey confused. He usually sat next to him during our rides, but he just smiled and laughed.

I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I leaned my head back and drifted off. In my sleepiness, I felt myself fall towards Takashi next to me. When my head landed on his shoulder I felt stiffen up. I grumbled when he tried to move me and snuggled into his shoulder. He slowly relaxed and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a gentle push on my shoulder. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes before sitting up. I blinked again and took off my glasses to wipe them off. Apparently, when I fell asleep, they gotten smudged. I put them back on and looked at the time on my phone. 5:37. I moved to open my door when the headache came back and I covered my mouth again. Before I could move again, my door was opened. I looked up and saw Takashi standing there with his arms outstretched. I nodded stiffly and he slowly picked me up. I gestured towards my bag, and he grabbed it before handing it to me. I nodded and laid my head on his chest.

While walking up to my floor, I ruffled through my bag for my keys. When we got to my door, I handed them to Honey, since Takashi wouldn't let me down to open the door. He opened the door and he walked through. When he did, I heard Slush running around, barking and yelping. I mentally cursed. I forgot to put him in his pen this morning.

I motioned for Takashi to head to my bedroom and he walked in. Slush was at his heels, sniffing his feet. Takashi set me down on my bed and I stomped my feet. Slush ran over to me and I picked him up. He barked and licked my face. Ignoring the pain, I got from his bark, I smiled at him and scratched his head. He licked my cheek again before I put him back on the ground. He then ran over to Honey and sniffed his feet.

"Rave-chan! You have a dog?" Honey asked surprised as he stared down at Slush. I nodded and took out my sketchbook.

 _His name is Slush, and he's a Siberian husky. He's about five years old. He needs to be fed. His food is in the kitchen. It's in a bright blue bag next to the door. Can you give him a bowl of that?_

I asked Honey. He nodded with a smile on his face before walking into the kitchen.

"Come on Slush! Let's get you fed!" He said as Slush yelped happily. I looked at Takashi and pointed at my swivel chair near my desk. He nodded and went to go sit down. I opened my phone and texted Robin. She should be arriving soon.

 **Me: Are you on your way?**

She replied back a few seconds later.

 **Robin: Yeah, these twins are so annoying! UGH!**

I smiled and shook my head. I shut off my phone and set it on my table next to my bed. All of a sudden a familiar ringtone appeared.

 _Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me_

 _I don't look the same-_

I tossed the phone to Takashi and frantically scribbled onto my sketchbook. He looked at me confused before I showed him my sketchbook.

 _It's my dad. Just tell him that I can't come to the phone right now. Please?_

He looked at me, before answering the phone.

"Hello?" he asked and I gestured for him to put it on speaker phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard my father ask suspiciously.

Takashi looked at me for a moment, clearly uncomfortable, but answered anyway. I felt a pang of guilt for having him do this but vowed I would thank him later.

"A friend of Raven's. She can't come to the phone right now." He said. After a moment, my father replied skeptically.

"Really? Well, I'll call later then." He hung up without a goodbye and I winced. I gave Takashi an apologetic look. He gave me back my phone. I quickly wrote in my sketchbook.

 _Sorry, you had to do that. And thank you, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable._

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. Honey came back with Slush a few minutes later. He sat on the floor, playing with Slush while Takashi just sat there. I quickly wrote something down

 _If you get bored, I have some books in my closet. You're welcome to read them if you're interested._

I pointed to my closet and showed them both my notebook. They both nodded, and my phone binged.

 **Robin: We have a HUGE problem!**

I furrowed my brows and texted back, worried and confused.

 **Raven: Why? What happened?**

 **Robin: A huge rain shower hit us, and we had to head over to Haruhi's! Everyone's here and the storm doesn't look like it'll let up soon.**

I looked out my window and saw darkness. It was pitch black and I heard the heavy hits of the rain on the roof of the buildings outside.

 **Raven: So, you're all stuck there? That sucks.**

 **Robin: I know, but it's just you, Honey and Takashi there, right?**

 **Raven: Yeah.**

 **Robin: Well isn't that interesting? ;)**

I blushed and typed a reply back.

 **Raven: Shut up. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. Night**

 **Robin: Goodnight! :)**

I turned off my phone and quickly wrote in my sketchbook.

 _The others are stuck at Haruhi's, so you'll be staying the night. I don't have any guest beds, but I do have a couch you can sleep on. I can give you a key to Robin's place to get some blankets and pillows too. Her apartment number is 15._

They both nodded, and I grabbed my key ring. "I'll do it!" Honey said, and I handed him the keys.

 _When you walk in, just take a right and you'll see a small closet with a sign that says 'Linens' Just open that and you'll find the blankets. The pillows will be on in the bottom drawer in the closet. And remember to lock her apartment after you're done._

He nodded and grabbed my keys. He walked out the front and it was suddenly silent. I glanced over at Takashi and saw him reading one of the books I had. I looked at the title and smiled. It was a good book; it was a parody of the famous Jane Austin novel Pride & Prejudice. Pride & Prejudice & Zombies. I tapped my bedpost to get his attention and showed him my sketchbook.

 _What made you pick that book? Do you like zombies or something?_

He shook his head and chuckled a bit. "It looked interesting." I raised an eyebrow and looked at the cover. It was a picture of a zombie woman. Her eyes were red and the bottom half of her face and most of her neck were missing. Bone was showing as well as streaks of blood. Her white dress had droplets at the top and splatters towards her stomach.

 _Yep, a portrait of a zombie looks interesting. When I showed Sarah that book, she freaked out and gave me a horrified look. Robin looked a bit queasy and Erin looked slightly disgusted. Cover aside, though, it is a good book, although some of the words used confuse me._

"Hm." He said before going back to the book. I put my sketchbook away, but not before trying, in vain, to say something. I mentally growled in frustration. I shook my head and took off my glasses.

I buried my head in my pillow and tried to fall asleep. Before I could, Takashi tapped my foot. I put my glasses back on and turned to face him. He had a serious look on his face.

"Are you ever going to explain how you got those injuries?" he asked. I froze and blinked, shocked. I was hoping that he wouldn't bring that up again. I looked down at my lap and thought for a minute.

' _Would it be so bad for me to tell him?_ '

' _ **Of course, it would be! He doesn't need to know!'**_ My conscious argued.

' _But, if he wants to know, that means he's concerned, right?_ '

' _ **He could be faking!**_ ' I shook my head.

' _He doesn't seem to be that kind of person._ '

' _ **You don't know that! He could just be lying to hurt you like**_ _ **he**_ _ **did!**_ ' I shook my head again.

' _Why would he want to hurt me?_ ' My conscious couldn't come up with an answer for that.

Against my better judgment, I scooted closer to the edge of my bed and motioned for him to come over. He set the book on the chair and sat next to me. I began writing.

 _It happened Sunday. Sometime in the afternoon, and I was walking back to my apartment. I had just finished shopping. I heard a pair of footsteps behind and looked to see a man in black walking towards me. When he saw me look back, he sped up. I was going as fast as I could go, but he caught up. Another man grabbed me and covered my mouth before I could scream. I struggled, but I couldn't get free. They punched and kicked me. The leader, I guess, told me that someone hired them, but that they got bored and decided to have some 'fun'._

I stopped writing because my hands were shaking. I tried to calm myself down, but it finally seems that the terror from Sunday caught up to me. My heart sped up, and the shaking got worse. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and I dropped the pen. I started to hyperventilate and the shaking was even worse.

I was having a panic attack.

I never had one before, but remembering those men reminded me of…... _him_.

Something warm wrapped around me, and next thing I knew, Takashi's hands were holding mine and my back was to his chest. He said quietly, "Breathe." And I tried, but it was difficult.

"Focus on my breathing, can you do that?" he asks quietly. I nodded and tried to focus. _In. Out. In. Out._ My wild heart beat slowed and the shaking gradually stopped. We stayed like that until my breathing went back to normal and the shaking stopped. During the whole thing, Honey had walked in and was now standing in front of the bed, looking at my sketchbook.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I nodded. I untangled myself from Takashi and wrote in my sketchbook.

 _I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, if you get hungry or something you're welcome to my kitchen. The bathroom is next to my room._

They nodded, and Takashi got off my bed. Before I could do anything else, there was a tap on my shoulder. It was Takashi, and he looked a bit guilty. I blinked, but before he could say anything, I shook my head.

 _You don't need to be guilty or apologize. We both didn't know that I would have a panic attack, so it's no big deal, okay?_

He blinked, before nodding uncertainly. I gave him a smile, before writing 'Goodnight' and taking off my glasses. I buried my face into my pillow and took a moment to think. If that was anybody else, I wouldn't have even explained what happened. I would have shut down completely.

' _So why does he affect me so much?_ ' I asked myself, confused. I just don't understand?

' _ **Because**_ _ **you**_ _ **like**_ _ **him**_ ' my conscious replied. I blinked and my whole face lit up with a dark red blush.

' _W-what!? I can't possibly…_ ' That's when everything came back to me. Opening up about myself, getting flustered. I felt tears gather in my eyes. The last time I liked a boy….

' _I can't like him!_ ' I thought frantically.

' _Who even says he likes me back!_ ' I thought before my conscious laughed in triumph.

' _ **You**_ _ **just**_ _ **admitted**_ _ **you**_ _ **like him**_ **!** ' I blinked. I shook my head stubbornly.

' _NO! I DO NOT like him! I can't!_ ' I thought before exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

* * *

" _Raven, honey I need you to calm down. I know you're excited about Slush, but you need to stop being so hyper!" my mother scolded lightly._

 _I nodded but I was still bouncing in my seat with a huge grin on my face. I pushed my glasses up and looked out the window._

 _She sighed exasperated and focused her attention on the road. Before I could say anything else, I heard a horn blaring and the screeching of tires on the concrete. After a blinding flash of hot pain, I opened my eyes to see a crack in my lenses._

 _I struggled out of my seat belt, crying and whimpering from the pain._

" _Mommy?" I called out. I heard a weak groan and focused on the driver's seat. Tears poured down harder and faster after seeing the state my mother was in. Her legs were trapped and there was a huge branch sticking out of her stomach, even penetrating the seat._

" _Mommy?!" I screamed. I struggled even more and kept screaming even after the paramedics came, but quickly fell silent when I was escorted to the hospital. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears, only to see the mangled body of my mother burned into my eyelids._

 _I opened my eyes and screamed when I still saw my mother. I closed my eyes again, hoping to forget the image. Only the image flashed across my eyelids and I continued to scream until something shook my shoulder._

" _Wake up!" a voice yelled. I screamed again and the voice repeated itself._

" _Wake up, Raven. It's only a dream." It was then that I recognized that voice. I opened my eyes and woke up._

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up. Takashi was holding my shoulders, and Honey was standing off to the side looking worried. I looked at Takashi's face and whimpered. His eyes softened and he nodded slightly. I buried my face into his chest and shook. He wrapped his arms around me and sat on the bed.

I shook as tears poured down my face. My throat was on fire and the headache was like someone was stabbing my brain. I felt a tap on my shoulder and showed my face. Honey had brought me a glass of water. I grabbed the glass and gulped down the water. I nodded in thanks and he just smiled sadly. He went back into the living room and left us alone. I rubbed my eyes and took a few deep breathes. Takashi was watching me before he finally spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head and he nodded. We sat there for a few moments before he got up to leave. I grabbed onto his wrist before I could really think about what I was doing. He paused and looked back at me confused. I blinked and turned away to hide my blush.

I patted the empty space next to me without looking at him, hoping he got the message. I _cannot_ be alone after an episode like that. I've had worse, but it was still a bad one. It was silent for a few moments before he moved around to the other side.

He laid down on the bed, and I followed. We stared at each other for a minute before I moved a bit closer and put my head on his chest. My face felt like it was on fire. He froze up, and I was about to back away before he relaxed and moved a bit closer too. It was…... warm. I smiled and pulled the covers over us. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. My face had finally gone back to its normal color, but at that thought, it was bright red again.

I like him.

 _I like Takashi_.

 _Oh my fucking God._


End file.
